Destiny
by Willger
Summary: Takdir bisa berubah kapan saja. Aku yang semula hidup bermandikan harta dari kedua orang tuaku yang kaya raya, seketika harus merasakan susahnya mencari sebungkus nasi yang layak makan. Kehidupan nyaman yang semula aku rasakan, mendadak sirna karena takdir. / NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

Takdir bisa berubah kapan saja.

Aku yang semula hidup bermandikan harta dari kedua orang tuaku yang kaya raya, seketika harus merasakan susahnya mencari sebungkus nasi yang layak makan.

Kehidupan nyaman yang semula aku rasakan, mendadak sirna karena takdir.

Ayahku yang seorang pejabat negara, ternyata adalah seorang koruptor kelas kakap, dia bunuh diri dengan menabrakkan dirinya pada kereta api di perlintasannya. Sedangkan ibuku yang tidak tahan lagi mendengar cemoohan tetangga sekitar, ikut menabrakkan diri ke kereta api 4 bulan kemudian.

Kejadian itu terjadi 4 tahun yang lalu, saat aku disibukkan dengan persoalan ujian kelulusan dan ujian masuk universitas. Ah, tidak hanya aku yang mengalami hal ini..

Apa aku lupa mengenalkan kakak kembarku? Satu-satunya saudara yang aku punya setelah ayah dan ibu meninggal, satu-satunya saudara yang aku punya setelah saudara-saudara yang lain menolak mengakui jika kami salah satu saudara mereka.

Bisa masuk universitas negeri saja sudah membuat kami bersyukur, reputasi orang tua tidak membuat pihak universitas menolak kami, kami bahkan menjadi salah satu dari orang yang mendapat beasiswa.

Harta orang tuaku seluruhnya sudah disita oleh negara, kami hanya diberi beberapa lembar uang yang cukup untuk membeli rumah sederhana dengan perabotan tak kalah sederhana di dalamnya, kami harus kuliah di pagi hari dan kerja di sore hari untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup, hal yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan sebelumnya.

Aku seorang mahasiswa hukum dan kakak kembarku berkecimpung di dunia seni, kami menjalani kehidupan baru ini dengan sabar dan berusaha untuk gembira, hal itu terus kami lakukan hingga tahun ketiga kami di universitas.

Kenapa sampai tahun ketiga? Karena setelah itu, kehidupan kami benar-benar berubah menjadi lebih kelam.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu, NaruSai.

Rating : T+ nyerempet M

Genre : Angst and Romance

Warning : BL, Typo bertebaran, OOC.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Lelaki berjaket biru itu berjalan dengan pelan di pinggir jalanan yang sepi, cahaya lampu yang menyorot dari ataslah menjadi penerang perjalanannya, waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam dan ia baru saja pulang dari restauran keluarga tempatnya bekerja, wajahnya terlihat sangat kelelahan tetapi ia merasa enggan sekali untuk pulang.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam setelah itu ia pun melanjutkan jalannya kembali.

Rumah bercat crem sederhana itu telah terlihat di depan mata, ia memasuki rumah tersebut dan suara-suara aneh yang sudah biasa ia dengar satu setengah tahun ini telah menjadi musik pengantar tidurnya sehari-hari.

Lelaki itu memandang datar empat orang berbadan besar yang tengah mengerumuni seseorang yang memiliki fisik yang hampir sama dengannya dan sialnya kelima orang itu telah bertelanjang bulat di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Okaeri Sasuke-chan... Kenapa pulangmu semakin malam saja hmm?"

Ia sama sekali tidak menanggapi sambutan 'hangat' lelaki yang berbadan lebih kecil dari keempat lelaki dewasa lainnya dan lebih memilih untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri, bersiap-siap untuk mandi, dengan cepat.

"Cuek sekali adikmu itu, bagaimana jika besok aku mencoba untuk mencicipi tubuhnya?"

Lelaki yang memiliki paras wajah yang hampir menyerupai sosok 'Sasuke-Chan' itu hanya tersenyum menggoda lalu mendekatkan dirinya kepada pria dewasa di hadapannya, "Coba saja kalau kau bisa, aku mengizinkanmu untuk menginvasi adikku asalkan kau memberikan bonus berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya, ahh ini juga berlaku untuk kalian..."

Obrolan seputar 'Sasuke-Chan' pun berlanjut menjadi desahan dan erangan dari kelima orang yang tengah bermain seks itu, lelaki bernama Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi itu lekas masuk ke dalam kamarnya kembali lalu menguncinya rapat-rapat, tak lupa ia juga memastikan kalau jendela kamarnya telah tertutup dengan rapat, Sasuke yakin masih ada orang lain yang akan datang ke rumahnya dan 'bermain-main' dengan kakak kembarnya, ia tidak mau jika salah satu dari mereka malah menjadikan dirinya sebagai sasaran pemuas nafsu.

Sebelum tidur ia pun menyempatkan diri untuk belajar sejenak, ia adalah seorang mahasiswa yang mendapatkan beasiswa dan ia tidak akan membiarkan beasiswa itu hilang, walaupun ia harus menyumpal telinganya dengan headset agar suara desahan-desahan itu tidak menganggu belajarnya.

Di Tahun ketiga mereka berkuliah, sifat kakak kembarnya mendadak berubah, ia mendadak membawa banyak uang dan membeli barang-barang yang biasa ia lihat saat mereka hidup berkecukupan seperti dahulu. Seorang pegawai kafe biasa tidak akan mungkin mendapatkan uang 2 juta yen dalam waktu satu hari kan?

Jika Sasuke – sang adik – mulai menanyakan asal usul uang sebanyak itu, sang kakak kembar –selalu berkelit jika itu bonus dari bosnya di kafe tempatnya bekerja. Dirinya pun sering mendapatkan bonus dari manajer restaurant tetapi ia yakin bonus yang diberikan tidak sampai melebihi gaji yang sebenarnya. Karena penasaran ia pun mengikuti sang kakak menuju tempat kerjanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sang kakak tidak berbelok ke kafe tempatnya bekerja, melainkan...

 _'Hotel? Sai menjadi pegawai di hotel? Apakah dia sedang magang?'_

Ia pun berusaha berfikiran positif dan mulai memasuki hotel tersebut tanpa melihat nama hotel yang ia masuki, pertama kali masuk ia langsung saja disambut dengan resepsionis yang langsung saja melayangkan pertanyaan yang membuat dahinya berkerut.

 _"Anda sudah di pesan oleh Tuan atau Nyonya siapa?atau anda kemari untuk memesan seseorang?"_

Hah? Dipesan? Memesan? Apa maksudnya?

 _"Sebentar, bukankah kau ini Sai? Kenapa kau ada di sini lagi? Jangan bilang jika kau lupa kamar tempat Mewo-sama memesanmu kan?"_

Sai... Dipesan oleh seorang laki-laki dewasa? Apa maksudnya?

Sasuke semakin bingung dengan perkataan sang resepsionist, ia pun mengangguk mengiyakan dan membiarkan resepsionis itu memberikan petunjuk dimana kamar yang dia maksud tadi. Setelah mengetahuinya ia pun segera menghampiri pintu kamar bernomer 203 tersebut.

Sai yang dimaksud bukan kakak kembarnya itu kan? Pikiran kotornya ini tidak terbukti benar kan?

Ia harus tetap memastikannya, jika ia salah kali ini ia bersumpah akan menraktir Sai makan di restoran bintang lima dengan tabungannya selama ini. Ia pun membuka pintunya dengan perlahan dan pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah kedua orang yang sedang memadu kasih di atas ranjang dengan suara-suara aneh yang tidak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

Akan tetapi, bukan itu yang membuatnya terkejut hingga tidak sengaja membuka lebar pintu kamar itu dengan keras, tetapi seseorang yang berada di bawah kungkungan lelaki berbadan penuh lemak itulah yang membuatnya membelalak tak percaya.

Kenapa dia harus melakukan hal keji nan menjijikan seperti ini?

Mengetahui jika kakak kembarmu menjadi alat pemuas nafsu para orang kaya di atas sana lebih membuatnya marah hingga tak sanggup berkata apapun lagi, yang biasa ia lakukan hanyalah berjalan cepat menghampiri mereka lalu menarik kakaknya yang telah telanjang bulat itu dan menamparnya dengan keras.

 _"Apa kau terlalu putus asa mencari uang hingga melakukan hal yang menjijikan seperti ini?! Jika kau lelah bekerja di kafe, biarkan aku saja yang bekerja! Kau tidak harus melakukan ini semua Sai! Pekerjaan ini benar-benar merendahkan harga dirimu!"teriaknya penuh amarah._

Tanpa ia duga Sai pun membalas tamparannya tak kalah keras hingga sudut bibirnya berdarah, ujung kemejanya pun ditarik dengan kasar, _"Apapun yang aku lakukan ini bukanlah urusanmu, kau tidak tahu beban yang aku tanggung untuk membayar semua hutang keparat bodoh yang bodohnya pernah aku panggil dengan sebutan 'Ayah'! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Sasuke! Kita ini kembar tetapi kenapa harus aku saja yang menanggung beban ini! Kenapa?!"_

 _"Hutan_ _g_ _apa yang kau maksud?! Pengadilan berkata jika kita tidak perlu membayar denda Ayah kan? Kenapa kau membual seperti ini hah?!"_

 _"KARENA KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA!"_

Sai melepas cengkramannya lalu mendorong Sasuke hingga jatuh terduduk, "Mana mungkin negara begitu saja melepaskan berjuta-juta dollar yang sudah keparat itu korupsi hah?! Mereka masih menangihnya bodoh! Dan sialnya mereka melimpahkannya kepadaku karena aku adalah anak tertua!"

Sasuke yang baru mengetahui akan hal itu semakin terkejut, semua hal yang ingin lontarkan untuk menyadarkan tindakan Sai menguap begitu saja.

"Jika aku tidak segera melunasi semua uang itu dalam sepuluh tahun, kita berdua akan dipenjara selamanya! Jika kita bekerja itu-itu saja mana mungkin seratus juta dollar bisa kita berikan kepada mereka dalam waktu sepuluh tahun!"

Lelaki tua yang menyewa Sai itu pun mendudukan dirinya di ranjang lalu meminum anggurnya dengan wajah angkuh, menikmati perseteruan antara kedua saudara kembar ini, "Cepat selesaikan masalahmu itu sayang, yang dibawah ini tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama~"

Sai mengangguk pelan lalu menghampiri Sasuke dan menariknya berdiri, "Lagi pula aku juga sudah muak hidup menderita, aku ingin hidup bermewah-mewah seperti dahulu lagi, pekerjaan ini benar-benar cocok untukku, aku bias melunasi hutang bodoh itu sebelum 10 Tahun dan menikmati kehidupan mewahku kembali, jangan campuri urusanku. Pergilah." Ia memaksa Sasuke untuk keluar dari kamar lalu menutup pintu kamar itu dengan keras, meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya bisa meratapi pintu bercat putih gading itu dengan pandangan nanar.

Tidak ada yang bisa Sasuke lakukan selain membiarkan Sai melakukan hal itu, kakaknya itu menjelma menjadi orang kaya kembali dan membeli rumah yang lebih baik dari pada sebelumnya, Sai memaksanya untuk tinggal di rumah yang baru karena rumah itu akan dijual untuk menutupi sebagian hutang. Sialnya, rumah baru itu juga sering didatangi pelanggan-pelanggan kakaknya dan sialnya lagi mereka mulai terang-terangan melakukan hal itu tidak hanya di dalam kamar saja tetapi di seluruh ruangan di dalam rumah selain kamar Sasuke.

Ia hanya bisa diam dan terus diam dengan tanpa sadar memendam rasa benci yang semakin besar kepada Ayahnya yang membuat keadaan seperti ini terjadi kepada mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana rumah lebih tenang ketika pagi hari menjelang, Sasuke yang telah bersiap-siap pergi kuliah hanya memandang datar ruang televisi yang berantakan oleh sampah botol dan juga seonggok manusia telanjang, ia melihat jam tangannya lalu menghela nafas, memutuskan untuk membersihkan sedikit kekacauan ini dari pada kedatangan tikus atau pun kecoak di rumah ini.

Rutinitas yang biasa ia lakukan di pagi hari. Setiap hari.

"Aku sudah memasak sarapan untukmu, jika ingin hangat tinggal kau hangatkan saja, aku pergi." Ujarnya lalu dengan cepat keluar dari rumah.

Ia menjalani perkuliahan seperti anak pada umumnya tetapi kini ia sudah mulai mengerjakan skripsi untuk kelulusannya beberapa bulan lagi, ia ingin segera lulus dan mencari pekerjaan, jika bisa ia ingin sekali melepas pekerjaan kakak kembarnya itu dan mulai mencicil utang dewa itu dengan hasil kerja kerasnya, jika memang sampai jatuh tempo dia tidak berhasil melunasinya...

...Maka ia rela harus dipenjara seumur hidup.

"Kau tahu Kimura? Aku dengar dia sedang sakit keras."

"Oh Kimura... Dia tidak bisa kembali kuliah lagi, aku turut kasihan kepadanya."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia terkena virus HIV, AIDS itu loh! Kau kan tahu sendiri jika dia memang sering kali berganti-ganti pasangan, mungkin salah satu dari pasangannya itu terkena AIDS kali.."

Obrolan teman sekelasnya itu seketika membuka kedua matanya yang mulai mengantuk karena membaca, ia menutup buku bacaannya lalu memalingkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, mendengar obrolan mereka hingga tuntas. Tak lama ia pun menundukan kepala, memikirkan hal yang bodohnya baru saja ia ingat saat ini.

...Sai bahkan sudah berganti pasangan lebih banyak dari Kimura yang dijuluki pelacur lelaki itu...

Hari menjelang sore saat Sasuke berlari membabi buta menuju ke rumahnya, apapun resikonya ia memang harus segera menghentikan perbuatan Sai, ia tidak ingin Sai terkena penyakit mematikan itu, walaupun harus dipenjara sekalipun ia ingin segera membebaskan Sai.

Karena dia adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki dan ia tidak ingin kehilangannya secepat mungkin.

Pintu rumah ia buka dengan keras dan dahinya pun berkerut karena suasana rumahnya berbeda dari biasanya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan, memastikan lagi keberadaan Sai dan 'kawan-kawannya' itu.

Blak!

Ia terlonjak kaget mendengar suara benda terjatuh dari arah kamarnya. Seketika ia berfikir jika ini salah satu jebakan Sai dan lelaki-lelaki hidung belang itu untuk memperdayanya. Sudah berulang kali mereka berusaha untuk menjadikannya sama seperti Sai, walaupun kembar sekalipun ia tidak sudi melakukan profesi sama seperti Sai. Menyebalkan sekali.

Dengan cepat ia mengambil gagang sapu dan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan.

Buku-buku tebalnya terjatuh dengan indahnya ke lantai, tetapi bukan itu yang membuat wajahnya memerah kesal, keberadaan sosok di dekat bukunya yang terjatuh itu sontak membuatnya berlari ke arah sosok misterius itu seraya mengangkat gagang sapunya.

"Brengsek!"

"Gyaaa!"

Sasuke terus memukuli sosok itu dengan penuh amarah, "Aku tidak peduli jika kau ingin memasuki selurung ruangan di rumah ini tetapi jangan sampai kau masuk ke dalam kamarku! Bedebah sialan!"

"Hei! Hei! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Pergi kau dari kamarku! Brengsek!"

"Aku bukan komplotan yang menyewa Sai! Dengarkan aku dulu Sasuke!" sosok itu masih berusaha menghalau pukulan gagang sapu yang Sasuke layangkan kepadanya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Cepat pergi dari kamar-ummmmppp!" sosok itu dengan cepat membekap mulut Sasuke dengan tangannya yang besar lalu menutup pintu kamar Sasuke dan tak lupa menguncinya.

"Dengarkan aku atau aku akan terus membekapmu hingga kau kehabisan nafas.." ujar sosok itu pelan tepat di telinga Sasuke, "Aku bukan lelaki hidung belang yang memanfaatkan tubuh orang lain untuk kepuasan pribadi, aku kemari karena ada misi yang sangat penting, kau mau dengarkan penjelasanku lebih banyak? Berjanjilah untuk tidak berteriak dan memukuliku lagi." Lanjutnya lagi dengan nada mengancam.

Sasuke pun memilih untuk menganggukkan kepala dan bekapan pada mulutnya pun terlepas, ia masih menyiagakan gagang sapu di kedua tangannya, mengantisipasi tindakan mencurigakan sosok itu kepadanya dirinya, "Kalau begitu, siapa kau? Bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke dalam kamar yang terkunci?"

Sosok berambut pirang itu tersenyum lalu menunjukan kawat yang biasa Sasuke lihat di film-film action, "Kau pasti sudah mengerti kan? Membobol pintu biasa seperti ini sangat mudah untukku."

Lelaki Uchiha itu masih memilih untuk diam, membiarkan lelaki berambut pirang itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan sebenarnya aku tidak boleh memberitahukan identitas asliku kepada masyarakat biasa sepertimu, tetapi atasan sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkan itu jika aku memberitahukannya kepadamu," lelaki bernama Naruto itu mulai mendekatkan dirinya kepada Sasuke, semakin melangkah mendekat hingga sedikit sekali jarak diantara mereka berdua, "Aku adalah anggota Intelejent Negara, aku di sini berada dalam misi gabungan dengan aparat penegak hukum lainnya untuk menguak dan menangkap jaringan peredaran narkoba terbesar di Jepang."

Naruto pun menarik dirinya kembali dan melihat Sasuke tengah melayangkan pandangan bertanya kepadanya, "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku? Apa kau mencurigaiku dan saudaraku? Maaf saja, keluarga ini memang sudah kotor dengan korupsi dan pelacuran tetapi aku tidak pernah menggunakan barang haram itu di sini."

"Sayang sekali…" Naruto menghela nafasnya lalu memandang Sasuke penuh prihatin, "Aku ada di sini karena barang itu juga ada di sini-"

"Apa maksud-"

"Biarkan aku menyelesaikan ucapanku!" sela Naruto setelah Sasuke yang menyela ucapannya terlebih dahulu, "Bukan kau yang menggunakan benda haram itu melainkan 'kawan-kawan' kakakmu itu! Salah satu dari mereka adalah Bandar narkoba paling sukses di Jepang, sulit sekali menangkap bosnya! Tapi memang salah satu dari mereka yang menyewa kakakmu itu adalah bosnya."

"..dan ada kemungkinan kalau sang bos bernama Danzo itu telah mencekcoki Sai dengan barang haram itu." Ujar Naruto mulai memelan, tak tega lagi menyeritakan keadaan suram ini kepada Sasuke. Akan tetapi, Sasuke harus tahu segalanya, agar penyelidikan ini tidak terhambat oleh apapun.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri, hanya bisa terduduk di atas kasur dengan lemas, tak pernah menyangka jika kehidupannya bisa sehina ini hingga masalah terhina di dunia ini bisa menyerang dirinya dan Sai.

Belum cukupkah Tuhan memberikan seluruh kehinaan ini kepada dirinya?

"Tidak mungkin.."

"Jika kau ingin mengetahui keadaan lebih lanjut, ikutlah denganku, kita cari keberadaan mereka, juga Sai yang sepertinya juga mereka bawa." Ujar Naruto lagi seraya berjalan keluar dari kamar Sasuke, "Tetapi sebelum itu kita akan ke kantorku du-"

"Kenapa aku menolak saat Kaa-san mengajakku bunuh diri?" Sasuke memandang lantai kamarnya nanar, "Setelah ini duniamu akan berbeda dari sebelumnya, kesialan akan selalu menghinggapi keluarga kita… Semua perkataan Kaa-san benar, kenapa aku bodoh sekali menolaknya."

"Sasuke?" Naruto membalikkan badannya, memandang Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Anak koruptor… Bersaudara dengan seorang pelacur… Apakah setelah ini mereka akan mengatai rumah ini sebagai sarang narkoba? Hahahahaha!" pemuda itu mencengkram rambut hitamnya erat seraya tertawa keras.

Bagus sekali hidupnya saat ini, bagus sekali hingga ia ingin tertawa sekeras mungkin hingga tenggorokannya pecah.

Bodoh sekali ia tidak berniat bunuh diri sejak dulu.

Apakah setelah ini ia menabrakkan diri saja pada kereta api?

"Sasuke! Hei! Tenangkan dirimu!" tangannya yang mencengkram rambutnya sendiri itu berusaha dilepaskan oleh seseorang, "Aku tahu ini semua berat untukmu, berat sekali, tetapi tolong hilangkan pemikiran itu dari kepalamu! Kau adalah orang terkuat yang pernah aku temui Sasuke!"

Tubuhnya mendadak terasa hangat, sudah lama ia tidak merasakan kehangatan ini dihitung semenjak ibu yang sangat ia banggakan itu ikut mengakhiri hidupnya bersama dengan ayahnya, kehangatan yang mampu mencairkan hatinya yang luar biasa rapuh dalam menghadapi cobaan berat ini.

"Kalau kau belum tenang, aku akan terus memelukmu hingga kau tenang, kau dan Sai memang kembarnya, bahkan aku harus memeluk kalian berdua agar kalian tenang."

Siapa sebenarnya pria bersurai pirang ini?

Kenapa dia bias tahu nama mereka berdua? Sasuke yakin bahkan dia sendiri belum mengenalkan diri.

To Be Continue

Mohon reviewnya untuk fanfic pertama saya ini :D

Maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan yaaa, thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Lagi-lagi langkah lelaki berambut pirang itu terhenti oleh sebuah pertanyaan, Naruto pun kembali membalikkan badannya dan melihat wajah yang semula kacau itu, menjadi wajah penuh kebingungan.

Setelah Naruto berhasil menenangkan Sasuke yang terguncang, Naruto berusaha berbicara pelan tentang kejadian saat ini, apa motifnya menyelinap di rumah ini – yang ternyata lelaki berusia 27 Tahun itu telah bersembuyi di dalam rumahnya selama 1 minggu lebih di atas loteng dan akan turun untuk membersihkan diri dan mencari makan saat tidak ada orang di dalam rumah – dan soal Sai yang kini entah dimana keberadaannya, yang pasti saudaranya itu tengah bersama seseorang yang menjadi incaran Naruto.

Kembali ke pertanyaan itu lagi, Naruto menaikkan sebelas alisnya lalu tak lama kemudian ini menghembuskan nafas perlahan, "Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku ini anggota intel.." Naruto sedikit memelankan suaranya, "Kau masih belum percaya ya? Kalau begitu ayo ikut aku ke-"

"Kau sepertinya mengenalku dan Sai sebelumnya, apa karena kau 'menginap' di atas loteng selama 1 minggu ini membuatmu sangat mengenal kami berdua?" Tanya Sasuke kembali.

"Mengenal seperti apa? Nama kalian berdua? Hal itu mudah sekali aku dapatkan." Jawab Naruto tenang, "Sebaiknya kita segera-"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, memangnya data intelmu itu menginformasikan kalau kau harus memeluk Sai agar dia bisa tenang?!" – begitu juga denganku?

"Kau sepertinya memiliki hubungan dengan Sai, siapa kau sebenarnya? Beri tahu aku atau aku tidak akan ikut denganmu dan mendengarkan semua alasannya." Ujar Sasuke kemudian.

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya lalu tak lama kemudian ia pun tertawa dengan keras, "Astaga…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu, NaruSai.

Rating : T+ nyerempet M

Genre : Angst and Romance

Warning : BL, Typo bertebaran, OOC.

Maaf telah melucknutkan Sai! XD

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

"Dulu saat kita sama-sama masih kecil, aku sering berkunjung ke rumahmu loh, Mikoto Ba-san selalu membuat kue yang enak-enak, jadi sepulang sekolah aku selalu mampir hanya untuk memakan kue buatannya. Benar juga sih, aku memang lebih sering bertemu dengan Sai karena kau selalu menolak bertemu denganku. Setelah lulus SMA aku langsung mengenyam pendidikan militer yang sangat jauh sekali dari Konoha, jadi semenjak itu aku tidak bisa mengunjungi kalian lagi." Pada akhirnya Naruto pun mulai menceritakan masa lalu mereka.

Masa lalu yang menurut Naruto sangat indah sekali dan ia tidak pernah membayangkan jika keluarga Uchiha yang penuh kehangatan – walaupun sedikit dingin – itu menjadi kacau karena keserakahan sang kepala keluarga.

"Saat aku kembali ke Konoha 4 Tahun kemudian, aku sudah dilantik menjadi anggota intel saat itu, betapa terkejutnya aku mendengar kabar itu…" Naruto pun melirik Sasuke yang masih tetap diam mendengarkan, "…aku tahu setelah kedua orang tua kalian… yah begitulah, aku pun juga sering melihat kalian berlalu lalang di kepolisian – aku punya teman di kepolisian – untuk mengurus permasalahan itu. Suatu hari, aku hanya melihat Sai saja yang datang, aku pun memutuskan untuk menghampirinya dan menyapanya, pertama dia juga lupa denganku tetapi lama kelamaan dia malah menangis melihatku, hahahaha karena itulah aku langsung memeluknya dan menenangkan dirinya, tidak kusangka jika cara itu berhasil kulakukan kepada dirimu juga."

"Aku sering bertemu dengan Sai, tanpa aku sadari aku sering menyempatkan waktuku untuk datang ke kantor polisi untuk menemui Sai, aku pun menanyakan alamat rumah kalian yang baru tetapi Sai selalu menolaknya, padahal aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu. Kami pun sering bertemu, bahkan di luar kantor polisi sekalipun. Suatu ketika saat aku mendatangi kantor polisi lagi, aku tidak pernah melihat keberadaan Sai, kata temanku yang bekerja di kepolisian kalian sudah tidak perlu lagi wajib lapor dan memfokuskan diri pada perkuliahan kalian," Naruto menjeda penjelasannya sebelum menghela nafas sedih, "Lama tidak bertemu dengan Sai entah mengapa membuatku uring-uringan sendiri, hatiku terasa kosong..

"…kosong?" Sasuke memandang Naruto lekat-lekat, sepertinya ia mulai tahu hubungan Naruto dan Sai, ah lebih tepatnya perasaan Naruto terhadap saudaranya itu, "Kau menyukainya?"

Naruto balas memandang Sasuke seraya tertawa kecil, "Ah ketahuan ya hehehehe.."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya, bukannya ketahuan juga tetapi memang terlihat jelas sekali.

"Baiklah!" Naruto pun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan, "Sekarang bawa semua barang-barangmu yang menurutmu penting, termasuk pakaian-pakaianmu." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Untuk apa?"

"Sebentar lagi pihak kepolisian akan mengamankan rumah ini dari orang lain termasuk dirimu untuk kepentingan penyelidikan dan karena kau adalah saksi utama kasus ini, perlindungan kepadamu akan dilebihkan dari pada saksi yang lain, karena itu kau tidak bisa tinggal di sini lagi hingga kasus ini selesai." Jawab Naruto, "Kau akan tinggal dengan aman di suatu tempat yang telah disediakan oleh kami, jangan khawatir."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kuliahku? Aku masih bisa menyelesaikan kuliahku kan?"

"Sayang sekali, pihak kami telah mengajukan cuti kuliah untuk dirimu."

Sasuke tidak tahu lagi harus melampiaskan amarahnya ini kepada siapa lagi. Hahaha. Ia sudah lelah. Lebih baik menurut dari pada membuat masalah lebih panjang lagi. Sekarang ya ia pikirkan hanyalah keadaan Sai, yang saat ini entah dimana keberadaannya.

"Sasuke…" Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk lalu menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Percayalah kalau Sai baik-baik saja, kita akan sama-sama mencari Sai dan tidak akan membiarkannya jatuh ke jurang yang sama lagi, ya?" Naruto pun menepuk puncak kepalanya pelan.

Walaupun lelaki itu berusaha menguatkan dirinya, bukan berarti jika di dalam hatinya ia merasa biasa-biasa saja, Sasuke mengerti akan itu, karena Naruto menyukai Sai, jelas sekali Naruto menaruh rasa khawatir sama besarnya sama seperti dirinya kepada Sai.

Hah, jika saja Naruto menyadari perasaannya lebih awal dan menjadikan Sai sebagai kekasihnya, mungkin keadaan ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Ah tidak, kalau sejak awal dia berani menolak perbuatan Sai dan lebih memilih untuk di penjara saja, keadaan ini juga tidak mungkin terjadi.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Ini adalah kamar apartemenmu, sampai kasus ini selesai kau akan tinggal di sini ya." Naruto pun meletakkan barang bawaan Sasuke – yang dengan senang hati ia bawakan – di dalam sebuah apartemen. Apartemen yang akan Sasuke tempati ini cukup mewah, mungkin ini salah satu bentuk pelayanan yang mereka berikan atas informasi berharga darinya.

Tetapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak merasakan senang seperti orang pada umumnya.

Sebelumnya Sasuke telah mengunjungi kantor utama badan intelijen, kantor yang dulu pernah ia kunjungi bersama teman-teman sekelasnya untuk keperluan studi. Naruto mengenalkannya pada rekan-rekannya yang bertugas menyelesaikan kasus ini.

Pertama adalah Haruno Sakura, walaupun terlihat muda tetapi dia sudah berumur 30 Tahunan – Naruto langsung ditampar Sakura saat memberitahukan fakta itu kepadanya – dia adalah seorang dokter yang ahli di bidang kejiwaaan, tugasnya adalah memeriksa kejiwaan tersangka, korban, maupun saksi yang terlibat dalam sebuah kasus sebelum diserahkan sepenuhnya kepada kepolisian. Nicknamenya adalah Primavera.

Lalu seorang lelaki berambut panjang dengan pupil mata yang berbeda dari manusia biasanya, namanya adalah Hyuga Neji. Nicknamenya adalah Girasole.

Seorang lelaki yang selalu bersama anjing putihnya, seseorang yang meragukannya sebagai saksi – ia sendiri juga tidak peduli – , namanya Inuzuka Kiba. Nicknamenya Canebian.

Dan terakhir, seorang lelaki berambut merah, ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suaranya karena kata Naruto lelaki itu memang pendiam, namanya adalah Sabaku Gaara. Nicknamenya Rosbia.

Sedangkan Nickname Naruto sendiri adalah Aranvol.

Sasuke diharuskan memanggil mereka dengan nickname mereka diluar ruangan mereka bicara saat itu untuk menjaga kerahasian identitas mereka.

" _Tetapi jika kau masih ingin tetap memanggilku Naruto juga tidak masalah, yang terpenting jangan mereka-mereka yang sudah aku perkenalkan itu ya!"_

"Besok pagi-pagi sekali aku akan menjemputmu untuk penyelidikan, hari ini kau tenangkan dirimu saja terlebih dahulu, jika kau ingin makan kau bisa langsung memesannya lewat telepon apartemen ini. Tenang saja, bahkan koki di apartemen ini adalah seorang anggota intelijen."

Untuk informasi ini Sasuke cukup terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi du-"

"Naru-Um maksudku Aranvol, aku benar-benar tidak tahu informasi tentang mereka, aku bahkan tidak memedulikan keberadaan mereka di rumah. Apa yang bisa kalian dapatkan dariku?" Tanya Sasuke tak mengerti. Ia hanya tidak ingin pihak intel memberikan banyak harapan kepadanya.

"Berikan saja semua yang kau ketahui dan jawab semua pertanyaan yang akan 'mereka' tanyakan kepadamu tanpa ada kebohongan sama sekali, hanya itu yang bisa aku jawab saat ini. Proses lebih lanjut aku tidak memiliki wewenang untuk memberi tahu, tetapi aku yakin kau tidak perlu disiksa dan dihajar terlebih dahulu untuk memberi keterangan, tenang saja hahahaha!" jawab Naruto seraya tertawa keras.

"Maaf saja kalau aku tidak bisa membantu banyak.." balas Sasuke datar.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu kau pikirkan, sekarang kau hanya perlu banyak istirahat, jika kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik, maka kita akan segera menemukan Sai dan gembong narkoba itu."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

" _Mereka telah berhasil menangkap kuncinya, apakah transaksi ini akan tetap dilanjutkan?"_

" _Hmm… Kenapa tidak? Memangnya kau pikir aku bisa dikalahkan oleh pasukan tengik itu? Tetap lanjutkan seperti biasa dan abaikan mereka, transaksi akan terus dilanjutkan, aku sudah memiliki beberapa orang untuk menangani mereka."_

" _Baik Tuan!"_

Sesosok laki-laki tua dengan wajah mulai berkeriput itu menyeringai kejam seraya memandang seseorang yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di sampingnya, tangan kanannya pun terjulur untuk menyentuh sisi wajah sesosok pemuda telanjang yang baru saja 'bermain' dengannya itu.

" _Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak memiliki palu yang akan menghancurkan kunci itu hm? Dasar pasukan tengik tidak berguna!"_

.*.

.*.

.*.

.*.

.*.

.*.

Setelah menjemput Sasuke dan mengantarkannya ke ruang interogasi, Naruto langsung unjuk diri untuk menghadiri pertemuan yang membahas kasus besar ini, beberapa jam kemudian ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali dan melihat proses pengambilan informasi kepada saksi kunci itu.

"Bagaimana Sakura?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sakura yang sedari tadi mengawasi jalannya interogasi itu memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, "Lebih baik kau mendengarnya sendiri, Sasuke-san baru saja dihipnotis, akan kami cocokkan informasi darinya secara sadar dan juga informasinya dari alam bawah sadar."

.

 **Siapa namamu?**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke**

 **..**

 **Dari mana asalmu?**

 **.**

 **Saya asli Konoha**

 **..**

 **Apa statusmu saat ini?**

 **.**

 **Mahasiswa Hukum**

 **..**

 **Bisakah aku mulai sesi Tanya jawab ini? Jawab saja dengan santai tetapi serius dan jujur, mengerti?**

 **.**

 **Iya, saya mengerti.**

 **..**

 **Siapa Uchiha Sai itu?**

 **.**

 **Dia adalah kakak kembar saya**

 **..**

 **Sudah berapa lama Uchiha Sai melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai kupu-kupu malam?**

 **.**

 **Semenjak Tahun ketiga kami berkuliah.**

 **..**

 **Apakah ada seseorang yang mengajaknya melakukan hal itu?**

 **.**

 **Dia melakukan itu karena keinginannya sendiri**

 **..**

 **Karena apa?**

 **.**

 **Untuk melunasi utang ayah kami kepada Negara dan juga untuk kesenangannya sendiri.**

 **..**

Pada poin jawaban atas pertanyaan ini, baik sang penanya maupun Sakura dan Naruto sontak mengerutkan dahinya. Seseorang yang bertugas mencatat informasi pun lekas menuliskannya pada sebuah buku.

Pertanyaan pun kembali dilanjutkan.

 **..**

 **Berapa utang ayah kalian kepada Negara hingga Uchiha Sai melakukan kegiatan itu?**

 **.**

 **Seratus juta dollar**

 **..**

Ini memang informasi diluar topik, tetapi entah kenapa informasi ini sepertinya akan menguak kasus yang lainnya.

"Aku akan menanyakan tentang hal ini kepada Shikamaru," yang Naruto ketahui kasus korupsi itu selesai saat Uchiha Fugaku bunuh diri karena pelakunya hanyalah Fugaku sendiri, seluruh harta Uchiha Fugaku juga telah disita oleh Negara dan itu semua sama saja dengan membayar utang kepada Negara. Lalu apa maksud perkataan Sasuke tadi?

 **..**

 **Baiklah, langsung saja kepada topik, apa kau mengetahui seorang lelaki tua dengan perban disebelah kiri matanya, datang ke rumahmu untuk Uchiha Sai?**

 **.**

 **Saya pernah melihatnya.**

 **..**

 **Bersama dengan siapa dia datang?**

 **.**

 **Bersama beberapa orang berjas hitam.**

 **..**

 **Apa yang mereka bawa?**

 **.**

 **Beberapa koper di masing-masing tangan mereka.**

 **..**

 **Apakah lelaki tua itu pernah berinteraksi denganmu?**

 **.**

 **Ya**

 **..**

 **Apa yang dia lakukan kepadamu?**

 **.**

 **Dia berkata jika dia menginginkan tubuhku dan dia hampir memerkosaku.**

 **..**

 **Lalu?**

 **.**

 **Aku memukul kepalanya dengan vas bunga hingga ia pingsan, lalu beberapa orang datang menghampiriku dengan bau nafas mereka yang menusuk dan melepas paksa pakaianku. Mereka… Mereka….**

Nafas Sasuke mulai tidak beraturan, keringat dingin mulai berjatuhan membasahi pakaiannya, tubuhnya mulai gemetaran, tanpa sadar ia mengingat peristiwa yang hampir membuatnya kehilangan harga dirinya itu.

 **Tetapi aku berhasil melukai mereka dengan bekas vas yang aku pukulkan kepada pria tua itu dan mengusir mereka semua dari kamarku dengan melemparkan bekas pecahan vas itu lalu menutup dan mengunci kamarku. Semenjak saat itu aku malas berurusan dengan mereka dan mereka juga tidak berani menyentuhku lagi.**

 **..**

 **Ucapkan semua yang kamu ketahui tentang mereka, semuanya.**

 **.**

 **Walaupun begitu… Aku masih bisa mendengar percakapan mereka dari dalam kamar. Soal transaksi, pelabuhan, luar negeri, dan juga kepolisian.**

 **..**

Naruto masih diam mendengarkan penjelasan yang Sasuke utarakan dari alam bawah sadarnya, ia sudah sangat yakin jika Sasuke mengetahui informasi tersebut hanya dengan mendengarnya sekilas.

Sasuke memiliki kemampuan untuk mengingat informasi yang ia dengar hanya dalam sekejap, tergantung keinginan Sasuke sendiri untuk tetap menyimpan informasi tersebut di dalam otaknya atau ia ingin 'melupakannya', nyatanya informasi yang ingin Sasuke lupakan itu teringat dengan jelas di alam bawah sadarnya.

Termasuk informasi tentang Peredaran Narkoba yang dengan bodohya mereka diskusikan di luar markas mereka, atau bahkan mereka menganggap rumah milik Sai itu adalah markas mereka? Naruto sendiri tidak yakin.

"Sasuke-san memang saksi kunci kasus ini, ia bisa menjabarkannya dengan lancar walaupun ditengah sesi tadi jiwanya sedikit terguncang. Walaupun dihipnotis sekalipun, jikalau Sasuke-san sendiri merasa terganggu dengan jawaban yang ia utarakan tanpa sadar itu, ingatan sadar Sasuke-san bisa saja memberontak."

Sakura memandang Naruto serius.

"Mungkin sampai ini saja sesi hipnotisnya, jika dilanjutkan jiwa Sasuke-san bisa lelah dan semakin sakit. Salah melangkah sedikit saja, Sasuke-san bisa saja menjadi gila dan rencana kita akan berantakan." Sakura kembali memandang Naruto lalu tersenyum tipis, "Setelah ini kau bisa ajak dia jalan-jalan keluar agar pikirannya lebih segar, terlalu lama di hipnotis juga melelahkan kau tahu."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?"

Sasuke memijat sisi dahinya yang sedikit pusing lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Tidak merasa apapun. Apa yang sudah kalian tanyakan kepadaku selama sesi hipnotis tadi?" tanyanya kemudian.

Naruto pun menyalakan mobilnya lalu menjalankannya menuju ke pusat kota, ia memutuskan untuk membawa Sasuke untuk makan ramen di tempat favoritnya, disana juga banyak pilihan makanan jadi ia tidak perlu memaksa Sasuke memakan ramen juga.

"Hanya ditanyai seputar kasus ini kok, kesaksian darimu itu akan dicocokkan dengan kesaksian dari saksi lainnya, juga dari korban dari peredaran narkoba itu. Jangan khawatir." Walaupun tanpa sadar Sasuke harus menceritakan penderitaannya yang memang berkaitan dengan kasus ini

Sasuke sendiri merasa Naruto masih menyembunyikan sesuatu tetapi ia memilih untuk tidak berkomentar akan hal itu, pandangannya pun tertuju pada jalanan yang sudah sering ia lewati ini, "Kita akan kemana?"

"Tentu saja makan siang, memangnya kau tidak lapar?"

"Aku tidak membawa banyak uang."

"Tentu saja aku akan menraktirmu makan Sasuke~"

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Bohong, tadi saja kau sempat menghentikan sesi interogasi karena kau bilang sangat lapar sekali."

Manik hitamnya memandang Naruto tajam, tidak percaya dengan apa yang Naruto katakan, "Apa? Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu!"

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong saat dihipnotis tahu~"

Sasuke pun melunakkan pandangannya lalu kembali memandang jalanan dengan wajah tak percaya, Naruto yang tengah menyetir itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Sasuke yang lucu itu. Faktanya, Sasuke memang tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu, wajahnya terlalu keruh untuk sekedar melemparkan candaan ringan seperti itu.

Mereka – Naruto – pun makan siang dengan penuh semangat, Sasuke hanya memendam rasa puas – karena makan – dengan diam dan menyantap makanan di hadapannya itu dengan tenang.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Sasuke dengan malas menjawab, "Tidur, aku lelah."

"Yosh! Aku akan mengantarmu pulang ke apartemen barumu!"

"Aranvol.."

"Hm? Panggil saja Naruto juga tidak apa-apa."

Sasuke memandang Naruto ragu lalu tak berapa lama ia menundukan kepalanya, tiba-tiba saja dadanya terasa sakit, perasaannya tidak enak sama sekali.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Ceritakan saja."

Pemuda Uchiha itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih atas makanannya."

"Oh oke, tidak masalah." Naruto tahu jika Sasuke tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, tetapi ia memilih untuk tidak memperpanjangnya dan kembali fokus mengendarai mobilnya.

"Nanti malam aku akan mengunjungimu lagi, kita akan makan malam bersama dengan kawan-kawanku, kau mau kan?"

"Hn."

Oke, itu artinya 'iya'

Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka telah sampai di depan apartemen yang telah Sasuke tempati semenjak kemarin itu, Sasuke segera keluar dari mobil Naruto lalu membungkukan badannya sebagai tanda terima kasih dan tanpa mengatakan apapun ia melenggang pergi menjauhi mobil Naruto, meninggalkan lelaki berambut pirang itu yang hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah Sasuke yang sangat sulit ia tebak itu.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri, ia terburu-buru masuk ke dalam kamarnya karena ia merasa ponsel di dalam saku celananya ini bergetar, ia tidak ingin mengangkat telepon seraya berjalan karena jika ia terjatuh atau melakukan hal ceroboh lainnya, ia tidak tahu harus menyembunyikan rasa malunya itu kepada siapa.

Ia pun lekas mengangkat telepon tanpa nama itu sembari mengunci pintu apartemennya,

"Ya? Ini Siapa?" hening, Sasuke perlu menunggu beberapa detik sebelum sebuah suara misterius menusuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku, yang perlu kau tahu sekarang adalah kakakmu yang tengah sekarat ini, ah sepertinya penyakitnya kambuh atau karena menginginkan pil narkotika ini ya?"

Mata Sasuke membelalak lebar, ia mencengkram erat ponselnya lalu berteriak dengan keras, "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada Sai! Jawab brengsek!"

Mereka adalah pengedar narkoba itu! Ia harus segera memberitahukannya kepada Naru-

"Eits! Aku tidak melakukan apapun kok! Dialah yang membutuhkan pil ini untuk meredakan sakitnya. Kau tahu? Aku bisa saja membunuh lelaki tidak berguna ini jika aku mau loh…"

"HENTIKAN BRENGSEK!"

"Kau ingin aku membiarkannya hidup?"

Orang itu… Orang itu ingin mengancamnya…

Sasuke pun jatuh terduduk dengan lemas.

"Datanglah ke markasku sebelum pasukan intel itu menemukan markas yang kau ketahui itu, kau tidak boleh lagi memberikan informasi tentang kami kepada mereka dan aku akan membiarkan kakakmu ini hidup lebih lama, bagaimana? Mudah kan?"

Pemuda itu kembali menjambak rambutnya dengan keras, ia buang ponselnya ke tembok hingga pecah berhamburan lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua kakinya yang ia tekuk.

"Brengsek!" umpatnya tanpa henti.

Mau sampai kapan mentalnya ini akan diuji?

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

.

.

.

Ahhhhh~ Terima kasih banyak untuk :

tanoyuka0307, Sapphire Hatsuki Blue, UchTie NSL , RnaNIppon, Sunsuke UzuChiha, Aoi sora ,Guest, whilminiii, niilaaa, Ameami, dan zeynkyubi.

Karena sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca dan mereview fanfic gaje ini yaa! Terima kasih juga untuk semuanya yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic amatiran ini :D

Untuk Chapter ini… Kalian masih berniat untuk membaca dan mereviewnya kan? Terima kasihh~


	3. Chapter 3

Seringai lelaki tua itu terlihat saat pemuda yang ia harapkan kemunculannya itu berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah marahnya.

"Aku sudah memenuhi keinginanmu! Berikan Sai kepadaku dan aku janji akan menjauhi para anggota intelijen itu!" seru pemuda itu cepat, ia sudah merasa muak harus berada di tempat kumuh ini, ia ingin segera pergi dari sini.

"Hehh…" lelaki tua itu bangkit dari singgasananya lalu berjalan perlahan mendekati sang pemuda, dia pun berdiri tepat dihadapan sang pemuda lalu kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, "Melihatmu datang tanpa ada masalah malah membatku semakin mencurigaimu bocah, bukankah kau dilindungi oleh para bajingan itu? Kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja dari mereka kan?"

Sang pemuda terperangah sejenak lalu tak berapa lama kemudian ia kembali memandang tajam sang lelaki tua itu, "Aku bisa mengelabuhi mereka dengan mudah, kau lupa jika aku ini pintar? Bahkan aku bisa mengetahui lokasi markas-markasmu hanya dengan mendengar saja. Kau benar-benar meremehkanku ya?"

"Aku akui jika meremehkanmu adalah sebuah kesalahan terbesarku, aku tidak pernah tahu jika kau memiliki kemampuan seperti itu. Ikutlah denganku, akan kutunjukkan bagaimana keadaan saudara tersayangmu itu.." lelaki tua itu berbalik lalu berjalan menuju ke suatu tempat dengan diikuti beberapa anak buahnya.

"Kau memang brengsek.." pemuda itu berucap lirih, tak lama kemudian ia pun mengikuti langkah lelaki itu.

Mereka pun sampai di sebuah ruangan yang pemuda itu duga sebagai kamar sang lelaki tua itu karena sang lelaki tua mulai memasuki kamar itu tanpa perlindungan anak buahnya, ia pun dipaksa masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan blam!

Pintu kamar itu tertutup dan terkunci dari luar. Pemuda berambut hitam itu memandang pintu tersebut panik lalu ganti memandang sang lelaki tua yang masih santai berjalan ke arah ranjangnya sendiri. Lelaki tua itu membuka pakaiannya sendiri lalu tidur dengan santai pula di samping seenggok tubuh telanjang yang sedari tadi enggan membuka kedua matanya.

"Sai!" pemuda itu berjalan cepat menghampiri ranjang tersebut lalu berdiri di sisi seseorang yang memiliki paras wajah hampir sama seperti dirinya, saat ia ingin menyentuh wajah saudara kembarnya, tangannya pun ditampik dengan keras oleh lelaki tua itu.

"Kalau kau ingin menyentuhnya, telanjanglah dan ikutlah 'tidur' bersama kami berdua, berikan tubuhmu itu jika kau ingin membawa Sai pergi dariku!" perintah lelaki tua dengan perban disebelah mata kanannya.

"Apa?!" pemuda itu memandang tak percaya lelaki tua di dekatnya, "Kau lupa siapa yang telah melukai mata kananmu itu hah?! Kau ingin aku menghancurkan wajah jelekmu itu sekalian?! "

"Terserah saja!" lelaki tua bernama Danzo itu berujar tenang lalu dengan perlahan memeluk erat tubuh tak sadarkan diri disampingnya, "Aku bisa saja menyekapmu di sini hingga mati tanpa mengizinkanmu membawa Sai pergi, seharusnya kau sadar posisimu saat ini bocah.."

Pemuda itu, Uchiha Sasuke, mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan amarah. Seharusnya ia tahu jika Danzo adalah manusia paling licik yang pernah ia temui, Danzo tidak akan menyerahkan 'mainan'nya itu tanpa imbalan apapun, benar-benar brengsek.

"Kenapa juga aku tidak membunuhmu saat itu Danzo…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu, NaruSai.

Rating : T+ nyerempet M

Genre : Angst and Romance

Warning : BL, Typo bertebaran, OOC, AU.

Maaf telah melucknutkan Sai! XD

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Ia tidak peduli.

Sasuke tidak peduli lagi akan harga dirinya.

Ia mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya seraya memandang Sai yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

"Bagus sekali, pada akhirnya aku berhasil menjinakkan singa lucu ini ya.." Danzo bangkit dari tidurnya lalu merangkak mendekati Sasuke yang tengah berdiri dekat dengan sisi tempat tidur, tanpa bisa menahan diri lagi ia segera menarik lengan Sasuke lalu memerangkap tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu di antara kedua tangannya.

"Sai itu…. Sangat menggairahkan kau tahu? Aku bahkan tidak puas hanya bermain 7 ronde dengannya, aku terus melakukannya hingga puas tanpa peduli ia pingsan atau mati sekalipun, pekerjaanku ini benar-benar menguras tenaga dan pikiran, bocah." Danzo mulai menundukkan wajahnya lalu mulai mengendus leher Sasuke yang terbuka tanpa pertahanan, "Aku yaki kau sama menggairahkannya dengan Sai… Bukankah kalian saudara kembar? Sekali-kali kau harus merasakan apa yang kakakmu itu rasakan bukan?"

Menakutkan.

Sasuke terus memejamkan kedua matanya tanpa sudi membukanya, ia menolak memandang seseorang yang tengah memerangkapnya ini, ia menolak memandang seseorang yang entah akan melakukan apa pada tubuhnya ini. Ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan saat ini adalah tindakan terbodoh yang pernah ia lakukan.

Namun, ia tidak peduli.

Sasuke sudah tidak peduli lagi.

"Sasuke… Aku jamin kau juga akan merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa, kau hanya perlu mengikuti permainanku ini okay?"

DOK! DOK! DOK! DOK!

"DANZO-SAMA! ADA PENYUSUP! KEPOLISIAN AKAN SEGERA MENEMUKAN MARKAS KITA!"

Danzo sendiri hanya berdecak sebal lalu menarik kembali kepalanya dari leher Sasuke, "Torune! Cepat masuk ke dalam sini dan bantu aku membawa kedua mainanku ini!"

"Ta-tapi-"

"Jangan membantah! Menjual salah satu dari mereka bisa membuat kita menjadi lebih kaya! Jangan sampai mereka jatuh ke tangan mereka!" Danzo lekas menarik tangan Sasuke dan membiarkan Torune mengangkat tubuh Sai di belakangnya.

"Menurutlah atau aku langsung memerintahkan anak buahku untuk membunuh Sai! Camkan itu di kepalamu!" teriak Danzo kepada Sasuke yang harus pasrah lengan kirinya dicengkram dengan erat oleh Danzo, entah kemana lelaki tua itu akan membawanya tetapi yang pasti kini ia telah dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil beserta Sai disampingnya.

"Cepat pergi dari sini!" perintah Danzo kepada Torune yang telah duduk dibangku kemudi, anak buah setianya itu hanya menganggukkan kepala lalu mengendarai mobil mewah tersebut dengan cepat untuk menghindari polisi.

Masih belum terdengar suara sirine polisi menandakan jika mereka pergi lebih cepat dari para polisi. Danzo menyeringai senang lalu melirik kedua 'mainannya' yang sama-sama telanjang itu. Bedanya yang satunya lagi hanya bertelanjang dada saja karena kemejanya telah disobek paksa oleh Danzo sebelumnya.

"Senang sekali aku mendapatkan mainan baru yang tak kalah menggairahkannya, setelah ini kau harus menyiapkan dirimu karena kau harus memuaskanku setelah ini." Ujarnya pada Sasuke yang kini tengah meringkuk, menolak memandang Danzo dan memilih untuk menguburkan wajah diantara kedua kakinya.

Ia harus mencari cara untuk kabur dari jeratan Danzo dengan membawa Sai yang masih tidak sadarkan diri, ia tidak mau harus menjadi budak Danzo dan berlutut di hadapannya. Otaknya berfikir keras mencari celah untuk melarikan diri dari mobil yang melaju dengan kencang ini.

"Hei! Kau dengar aku?! Kau mau aku membunuh Sai sekarang juga hah?!" Danzo mengeluarkan pistol lalu mendekatkannya pada kepala Sai yang terkulai lemah di samping Sasuke. Uchiha yang masih sadarkan diri itu mengangkat kepalanya lalu memandang Danzo tajam.

"Kau yakin akan membawaku menuju markasmu yang selanjutnya? Aku pikir gerombolan kepolisian bisa dengan cepat menemukanmu diantara ratusan markas milikmu itu karena aku. Aku lupa jika mungkin saja tubuhku ini telah ditempeli pendeteksi tanpa aku sadari." Ujar Sasuke datar.

Wajah Danzo mengeras, ia menarik pistol dari kepala Sai lalu ganti menodongkan pistolnya ke kepala Sasuke, "Kau ingin mengancamku?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, mata hitamnya masih memandang tajam Danzo tanpa sedikit pun ketakutan, "Aku hanya memberi tahu apapun yang aku ketahui, jika kau masih tetap membawaku pergi, kepolisian dan anggota intel pun pasti akan mengetahui keberadaanmu, kau juga tidak bisa mencari keberadaan alat pendeteksi di tubuhku ditengah situasi yang tidak memungkinkan seperti ini." Ujarnya kembali. Ia akan membuat Danzo lengah dengan ucapannya, ia yakin 100% jika anggota intel itu tidak mungkin membebaskannya begitu saja, satu atau dua alat penyadap pasti tertempel di tubuhnya tanpa ia sadari.

"Bagaimana ini Danzo-sama?" Torune yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke pun sedikit panik. Ia tidak ingin tertangkap oleh pihak kepolisian. Matanya melirik terus menerus kepada Danzo yang hanya terdiam.

"Danzo-sama?!"

"Diam! Lajukan mobil secepat mungkin!"

"Ta-Tapi-"

"Sejak kapan kau berani membantah-" perkataan Danzo terhenti saat moncong pistol yang seharusnya ia arahkan ke kepala Sasuke menjadi ke arah kepalanya. Ia memandang datar Sasuke yang telah berhasil merebut pistol miliknya dan ganti mengancam kepalanya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menembakku, kau tidak pengalaman dengan itu kan?" Danzo tersenyum tipis melihat pistol di tangan Sasuke itu bergetar tidak karuan, "Kau bisa saja menembak saudaramu sendiri jika kau nekat menembakku."

Baru kali ini Sasuke menembak pistol yang sepertinya berharga mahal itu, hanya dengan memegangnya saja sudah membuatnya ketakutan, tetapi ia harus menyembunyikan ketakutannya itu agar rencananya berjalan dengan lancar.

"Berikan pistol itu lalu aku akan melupakan kejadian ini. Aku suka sikap memberontakmu." Ujar Danzo tenang.

"Tidak akan." Balas Sasuke dalam, ia memincingkan matanya dengan masih memandang Danzo penuh amarah, "Aku tidak akan menuruti perkataanmu lagi!"

Duarr!

"Akhhh!" tangan kiri Torune berhasil Sasuke tembak membuat pergerakan mobil menjadi tidak terkendali.

Danzo yang semula bersikap tenang pun tidak menduga dengan tindakan yang Sasuke lakukan, badannya pun berbalik melihat Torune, anak buahnya itu telah melepaskan kedua tangannya dari setir mobil dan memilih untuk memegang tangan kirinya yang telah banyak mengeluarkan darah.

"Sialan!" Danzo pun berusaha untuk mengendalikan mobil itu tetapi apa yang ia lakukan sudah terlambat, mobil berharga miliknya itu menabrak keras pembatas jalan dan berhenti setelah menabrak sebuah pohon besar.

Sasuke mengerang kesakitan, mata hitamnya melirik Sai yang telah ia lindungi dari benturan-benturan saat kecelakaan itu terjadi, pandangannya mengabur dan ia bisa merasakan cairan merah telah membasahi dahinya. Dengan pelahan ia membuka pintu mobil lalu memapah Sai keluar dari mobil yang telah hancur itu.

"Kau memang sialan!" sosok Danzo berjalan ke arah dirinya, ia pun kembali menodongkan pistolnya dengan cepat ke arah Danzo.

Satu mobil mendekati mereka berdua, Sasuke menduga jika mobil itu juga milik salah satu komplotan milik Danzo.

"Danzo-sama! Sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini! Polisi telah mengejar kita!"

Danzo berdecak kesal lalu memilih untuk berbalik arah dan berlari memasuki mobil miliknya yang lain itu, mata yang selalu memandang remeh itu kini memandang tajam Sasuke yang masih saja menodongkan pistol ke arahnya.

"Kau akan menyesal telah membuatku seperti ini, Uchiha Sasuke!" dan mobil itu pun melaju dengan sangat cepat, beberapa detik dari itu ia melihat mobil kepolisian beserta sirine bisingnya melaju dengan cepat mengejar gerombolan narkoba itu.

Melihat keadaan yang telah aman membuat Sasuke menghela nafasnya seraya menjatuhkan dirinya beserta Sai. Kepalanya terasa sangat sakit sekali, beberapa bagian tubuhnya juga sepertinya lebam karena benturan kecelakaan tadi.

Suara mobil bersirine kembali terdengar dan beberapa dari mobil itu sepertinya mendekati dirinya. Ia tidak bisa lagi melihat keadaan sekitar karena rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan itu membuat tubuhnya benar-benar lemas.

Beberapa orang datang dan langsung mengangkatnya ke atas kasur dorong untuk di bawa masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil ambulance, salah satu dari orang itu langsung memasangkan masker oksigen kepadanya dan membersihkan darah yang mengotori wajahnya, sekilas ia bisa melihat wajah khawatir seseorang yang tidak asing lagi dalam penglihatannya.

"A-Aku berhasil kan?" ujarnya terbata-bata.

Sosok itu menganggukkan kepalanya cepat seraya mendekatkan wajahnya, "Jangan banyak bicara! Astaga, seharusnya aku menolak rencana mengikut sertakan dirimu dalam misi ini! Sialan!"

Ia hanya tertawa pelan lalu tak lama kedua matanya pun tertutup, rasanya mengantuk sekali, tubuhnya benar-benar lelah menerima semua serangan fisik dan mental ini, "Jangan memasang wajah seakan aku akan mati, aku memang ingin sekali mati tetapi tidak di tempat ini." Dan kesadarannya pun benar-benar hilang oleh obat bius yang di suntikkan kepada dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FLASH BACK**

" _Datanglah ke markasku sebelum pasukan intel menemukan markas yang kau ketahui itu, kau tidak boleh lagi memberikan informasi tentang kami kepada mereka dan aku akan membiarkan kakakmu ini hidup lebih lama, bagaimana? Mudah kan?"_

Kepalanya mendadak pening, ia tidak tahu lagi harus memikirkan apa untuk keluar dari permasalahan ini.

Tak bisa berpikir jernih membuatnya hanya bisa terduduk seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya, ada hal yang membuatnya tidak langsung menyetujui perintah seseorang yang telah mengancamnya tadi.

Menyadari hal itu membuat kepalanya yang tertunduk mulai terangkat kembali, ia pun merasa bingung dengan dirinya sendiri.

Bukankah ia mau melakukan apa saja agar Sai bisa bebas dari Danzo?

Kenapa sekarang ia malah merasa ragu?

Apa yang membuatnya ragu?

"Sasuke? Kau ada di dalam? Bolehkan aku masuk?"

Suara seseorang dari luar pintu membuat kebingungannya terpecah, dengan perlahan ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan perlahan ke arah pintu apartemennya, ia membuka pintu berwarna putih itu perlahan dan melihat seseorang yang baru saja ia temui beberapa menit tadi tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintunya.

"Aranvol…?" tanyanya linglung, tak lama kemudian pandangannya pun nanar menatap dada bidang sosok di hadapannya ini, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tidak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri…"

Naruto yang mengerti kegelisahan Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menuntun pemuda itu untuk duduk di atas kasur, "Aku minta maaf sebelumnya tetapi aku sudah menyadap teleponmu, aku… sudah mendengar semuanya."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?!" Sasuke tampak tidak peduli dengan hal itu, "Aku tahu jika aku memilih untuk menghampiri markas Danzo dan mengabaikan kalian para intelijen Negara, aku akan dicap sebagai pengkhianat negara lalu berakhir seperti ayahku! Tetapi aku juga ingin menyelamatkan kakak yang sudah menyerahkan harga dirinya untuk diriku! Apa yang harus aku lakukan Naruto?! Kenapa kalian semua selalu memberikan pilihan yang buruk kepadaku!" teriaknya penuh amarah, kedua matanya mulai memanas namun air mata menolak untuk keluar, ia sudah terlalu sering menahan tangis untuk menghadapi kejamnya dunia yang ia alami saat ini.

Tetapi… Ini terlalu menyesakkan.

"Yang harus kau lakukan saat ini adalah menengkan dirimu."

"Apa maksudmu itu hah?!"

"Sasuke…" Naruto menyentuh kedua pundak sang Uchiha, memaksa pemuda itu untuk tenang, ia tidak bisa berteriak atau pun membentak – seperti yang ia lakukan kepada penjahat – kepada Sasuke agar pemuda itu tenang. Mental Sasuke tidak sebaik remaja pada umumnya, salah sedikit saja Sasuke bisa menjadi gila, Sakura selalu dan selalu mengatakan hal itu kepadanya.

"Apa kau pikir kami dilatih selama kurang lebih 4 tahun itu bukan tanpa alasan? Hal seperti itu sudah biasa terjadi di situasi kejahatan bukan? Kau pasti sudah mempelajarinya juga kan? Kami sudah memiliki banyak rencana dan ancaman itu termasuk ke dalam rencana kami, kau tidak perlu takut…" Naruto memandang lurus ke dalam manik hitam Sasuke, mencoba meyakinkan sang pemuda akan perkataannya ini, "Setelah mendengar interogasimu tadi, beberapa tim gabungan kepolisian dan intelijen negara sudah mulai mendatangi lokasi, beberapa dari mereka juga telah menyamar menjadi anak buah Danzo, aku belum tahu perkembangan yang selanjutnya tetapi yang pasti kau tidak perlu menyerahkan dirimu sebagai ganti atas kebebasan Sai. Itu benar-benar mencemarkan nama baik kami tahu."

Pandangan Sasuke kembali melunak, badannya kembali melemas tidak setegang tadi, pandangannya kosong tetapi kini ia mulai berpikir dengan jernih.

Melihat Sasuke yang mulai tenang membuat Naruto menghela nafas lega, tanpa ia sadari kedua tangannya yang mencengkram kedua bahu Sasuke mulai merambat pada punggung sang pemuda, memerangkap pemuda Uchiha itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke? Aku juga merasa marah, marah sekali, ingin sekali aku mendatangi Danzo saat ini juga lalu membunuhnya tanpa ampun. Bagaimana mungkin aku diam saja saat orang yang aku cintai diperlakukan bagai hewan oleh orang tua brengsek itu? Aku benar-benar ingin menyelamatkan Sai saat ini juga."

Perasaan amarah itu terasa sekali, Sasuke bisa merasakan bagaimana kalutnya Naruto yang harus mengorbankan perasaannya untuk misi-misi yang ia jalani selama ini. Dia tidak boleh bertindak terlalu mencolok karena itulah Naruto seakan membiarkan apa yang dilakukan Sai selama ini padahal bisa saja dia menyelamatkan Sai sebelum misi ini dilakukan.

Sasuke mengerti apa yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini, tetapi entah mengapa timbul perasaan tidak nyaman dari dalam hatinya, dadanya terasa sakit mendengar perkataan Naruto yang lelaki itu suarakan tepat di dekat telinga kirinya.

Apa yang membuatnya merasa demikian?

Mengapa ia selalu merasa kebingungan dengan suasana hatinya ini?

"Naruto…" Sasuke pun memanggil Naruto dengan pelan, "Kapan rencana yang kau maksudkan itu dimulai?"

"Hari ini juga, 10 menit dari sekarang aku harus segera berkumpul di tempat rahasia untuk mempersiapkan penyerangan ini, kami tidak bisa menunggu terlalu lama sedangkan rencana sudah dibuat sebaik mungkin." Jawab Naruto tenang, walaupun berkata seperti itu ia masih tetap memeluk Sasuke walau tidak seerat tadi, entah mengapa ia merasa tenang dan nyaman berada di dekat pemuda ini.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak lalu membukanya dengan perlahan, ia pun melepas pelukan Naruto lalu memandang kedua iris mata sang lelaki pirang itu dengan serius, "Aku ikut denganmu, aku mau dijadikan umpan dalam misi kalian."

"Hah? Mana mungkin aku menyetujuinya-"

"Kau lupa apa yang Danzo minta tadi? Kau pasti juga tahu bagaimana liciknya Danzo hingga pasukan se-elit kalian kesusahan menangkap lelaki tua itu kan?"

Ummm… Perkataan Sasuke tadi cukup menampar Naruto.

"Aku tahu itu! Tapi dengan menjadikanmu umpan… Astaga bahkan atasan tidak pernah mau menjadikan saksi mata yang seharusnya dilindungi setengah mati sebagai umpan dari misi berbahaya ini!" seru Naruto kemudian.

"Kau mencintai Sai kan?!" Sasuke mulai berdiri seraya memandang Naruto tajam, "Dia akan terbunuh jika Danzo tidak melihatku datang ke persembunyiannya!"

"Kau pikir aku akan mengorbankan orang lain dengan senang hati demi kebahagiaanku? Apapun alasan yang kau berikan aku tetap tidak akan menyetujui keinginanmu itu!" Naruto juga ikut berdiri seraya memandang Sasuke tak kalah tajam, untuk urusan ini ia tidak bisa bersikap lunak, Sasuke masih dikuasai oleh emosinya dan ia harus kembali menenangkan emosi bergejolak itu untuk menghentikan sikap gegabah sang Uchiha.

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya kesal, "Saat ini aku telah berpikir dengan jernih Naruto, aku tidak mungkin mengajukan diri sebagai umpan tanpa perencanaan pula, jika beberapa menit dari sekarang aku tidak segera menemui Danzo maka lelaki tengik itu akan melarikan diri dengan Sai. Bisa jadi dia langsung membunuh Sai dan meninggalkan mayatnya begitu saja." Ujarnya pelan.

Ia pun menghela nafas melihat diamnya Naruto.

"Aku tahu, atasanmu pasti berpikir sama dengan menjadikanku sebagai umpan tetapi kau menolaknya, itu sudah terlihat jelas di wajahmu Aranvol-san."

Naruto memang sudah dilatih untuk menyembunyikan perasaan pribadi karena pekerjaannya, Sasuke kebetulan bisa melihatnya karena Naruto sendiri lengah dengan permasalahan ini. Ia sedikit mempelajari psikologi dalam mata kuliahnya, ia benar-benar tidak pernah membayangkan akan mengaplikasikan apa yang ia pelajari secepat ini.

"Tetapi Sasuke, ini terlalu berbahaya.."

Ctak!

"Ittai!" Naruto menyentuh dahinya yang baru saja terkena sentilan keras dari jemari Sasuke, "Aku ini mengkhawatirkanmu tahu!"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah misi ini akan berhasil atau tidak tetapi aku akan memperlambat pergerakan Danzo hingga rencana yang kalian canangkan benar-benar matang dan hingga kalian melancarkan penyerangan. Di atas semua itu, aku benar-benar ingin menyelamatkan Sai dan aku pastikan keinginanku itu akan terlaksana."

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

"Rencana yang cukup nekat tetapi membuahkan banyak hasil, tim gabungan kepolisian dan intel masih mengejar Danzo dan aku masih belum mendapatkan laporan apakah mereka berhasil menangkap Danzo atau tidak, yang pasti kita berhasil menangkap banyak anak buah danzo dan tangan kanan Danzo yang kini tengah dirawat karena kecelakaan dan juga luka tembak di tangan kirinya." Ujar Shikamaru kepada Naruto.

Kini mereka berdua tengah berada di rumah sakit setelah mengantarkan rombongan ambulanc yang membawa Sasuke, Sai, dan juga Torune yang kini telah dijaga ketat oleh anggota intel dan kepolisian.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua?" Tanya Shikamaru setelah ia tak mendepatkan tanggapan apapun dari Naruto.

"Sai sudah tidak sadarkan diri lama, dokter bilang itu semua karena pangaruh narkoba yang ia konsumsi, aku yakin Danzo keparat itu yang telah memaksa Sai mengonsumsi barang itu." Tangan Naruto mengepal erat, ia tak kuasa lagi untuk menahan emosinya melihat keadaan Sai yang menyedihkan itu, "Terlebih lagi… Sai telah terinveksi HIV dari Danzo… dan kemungkinan telah berkembang menjadi AIDS karena tidak ada penanganan akan virus itu." Kepalanya pun tertunduk. Siapa yang tidak tahu jika penyakit itu bahkan tidak ada obatnya? Harapan hidup Sai kecil sekali. Dokter mengatakan jika obat-obatan yang ada hanya akan memperlambat saja, tidak menyembuhkan.

"Apa yang harus aku katakan kepada Sasuke? Ia sudah mempertaruhkan nyawanya hanya untuk menyelamatkan Sai. Dia juga terluka parah dan aku tidak ingin menambah kesakitannya itu dengan berita ini. Kenapa mereka berdua memiliki takdir yang menyedihkan seperti ini? Aku tidak pernah mengira kedua bocah yang selalu hidup bahagia itu menjadi seperti ini." Naruto berujar lirih.

Shikamaru yang berada di sampingnya pun menghela nafas lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi rumah sakit, kedua matanya memandang langit-langit rumah sakit dengan wajah malasnya. Walaupun begitu ia sama sekali tidak mengabaikan ucapan Naruto tadi.

Ia sedikit tahu tentang dua bersaudara Uchiha itu, setelah kasus korupsi yang menimpa ayah mereka, kedua lelaki itu memang sering datang ke kantor polisi untuk melaporkan keadaan mereka, wajib lapor harus mereka berdua lakukan setiap dua minggu sekali sampai kasus benar-benar selesai. Dirinya adalah teman dekat Naruto semenjak sma dan pemuda berambut pirang itu memang sering datang ke markasnya hanya untuk berbincang-bincang dan interaksi sahabatnya itu dengan salah satu dari kedua Uchiha membuatnya berpikir jika mereka saling kenal.

Naruto mengatakan jika dirinya menyukai Sai, kakak dari kembar Uchiha itu, mereka sering terlihat bersama-sama bahkan sampai diluar markas kepolisian. Setelah wajib lapor yang Uchiha itu lakukan selesai, Shikamaru tidak lagi melihat Sai berlalu lalang di kepolisian dan ia tidak tahu dimana keberadaan kembar Uchiha itu tinggal.

Sampai di situ saja yang ia ketahui dan kini ia kembali bertemu dengan mereka berdua, dalam keadaan yang lebih menyedihkan dari beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Uchiha Sasuke itu pemuda yang pintar kan? Aku yakin dia bahkan sudah menyadari hal ini sebelumnya dan karena itulah ia benar-benar ingin membawa Sai kembali walau harus melakukan hal nekat seperti itu. Sebelumnya, ia bahkan seakan tidak peduli dengan apa yang Sai lakukan bukan? Dan ketika ia menyadari hal itu, kau datang dan memberi kabar jika Sai telah dibawa pergi oleh Danzo. Aku menyimpulkan hal ini dari ceritamu sebelum-sebelumnya." Ujar Shikamaru lalu melirik Naruto, "Katakan saja yang sebenarnya, aku tahu pasti dia akan merasa tertekan dan mentalnya akan kembali goyah, tetapi itu lebih baik dari pada kau bilang Sai baik-baik saja. Bawa juga Sakura saat kau mengatakan keadaan Sai kepada Sasuke."

Shikamaru berdiri dari duduknya lalu kembali memandang Naruto, "Urusan Danzo, serahkan saja kepada kami, tugasmu adalah melindungi mereka berdua hingga misi ini selesai. Sasuke telah berhasil menyelesaikan misinya dan membantu kita melacak keberadaan Danzo dengan informasi-informasinya. Kau harus benar-benar melindungnya kali ini."

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

Maaf updatenya lama banget yaa T_T

Masih banyak kerjaan di duta nih, tapi akhirnya aku berhasil menyelesaikan dua fanfic, yeayy!

Reviewnya yaaa~


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke menyentuh sumber rasa sakit di dahinya itu seraya meringis pelan, beberapa menit yang lalu ia baru saja membuka kedua matanya dan rasa sakit di kepalanya lah yang menyambut kesadarannya. Bibirnya merintih tak kuasa lagi menahan sakit pada kepalanya yang diperban tersebut.

"Ughh…" matanya melirik ke sana ke mari, mencari sesuatu yang bisa meredakan sakit kepalanya dan pandangannya jatuh pada seseorang yang masih tertidur di atas sofa. Tangannya terjulur ke arah seseorang itu, seakan ia bisa menggapai orang tersebut dan meminta pertolongan.

"To-Tolong… Ughhh…" ia tak bisa bersuara lagi, rasa sakit di kepalanya yang semakin kencang membuatnya tak berkutik di atas tempat tidurnya, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memejamkan kedua matanya seraya berharap rasa sakit itu segera menghilang.

Srekkk…

"Umm…" mendengar rintihan itu membuat seseorang yang sedari tertidur mulai membuka kedua matanya, mata sayunya mengerjap-erjap sejenak lalu memandang seseorang yang berbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit dan seketika mata birunya membelalak lebar melihat Sasuke telah sadarkan diri dan tengah merintih kesakitan.

Ia pun beranjak dari sofa lalu menyalakan lampu ruangan, dengan tergesa-gesa ia menghampiri Sasuke lalu berdiri disampingnya, "Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, apa kepalamu sakit?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sedangkan sosok itu langsung saja melihat perban yang melilit kepala hingga dahi Sasuke, ia bisa melihat sedikit bercak darah pada perban tersebut.

"Sepertinya lukamu terbuka kembali…" Uzumaki Naruto, sosok yang menjaga Sasuke, segera menekan tombol berwarna merah dan beberapa detik kemudian langsung tersambung dengan ruangan perawat, "Kamar 303, pasien telah sadar, lukanya kembali terbuka." dan setelah itu ia pun melepas tombolnya.

Mata birunya memandang cemas Sasuke yang masih merintih kesakitan, ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa luka di kepala Sasuke yang telah dijahit bisa kembali terbuka, tetapi yang paling terpenting luka itu harus segera di tutup dan memastikannya agar tidak terbuka kembali.

Beberapa detik kemudian masuklah seorang dokter dan beberapa perawat yang langsung saja menangani Sasuke.

"Apa aku boleh tetap di sini?" Tanya Naruto pada salah satu perawat. Perawat itu menganggukkan kepala lalu kembali melakukan pekerjaannya.

Ia melihat jam dinding, waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi, sudah sejak kemarin Naruto menjaga Sasuke yang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya lebih memilih untuk menjaga Sasuke dari pada Sai yang kini tengah dijaga oleh Shikamaru ( Walaupun dari luar ruangan karena orang lain dilarang masuk kecuali dokter ), hatinya berkata jika sudah seharusnya ia menjaga Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah melakukan tugas yang berbahaya kemarin kan? Sudah sepantasnya ia menjaga Sasuke sebagai balasannya.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya di samping tempat tidur Sasuke saat dokter dan perawat meninggalkan ruangan, mata birunya memandang Sasuke yang telah kembali tertidur karena obat bius, ia pun menghela nafas pelan lalu meletakkan kepalanya di atas kasur. Ia masih sangat mengantuk dan ia ingin segera tanggap jika saja Sasuke kembali terbangun dan meminta sesuatu kepadanya, karena itulah ia memilih untuk tidur di dekat Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSasu, NaruSai.

Rating : T+ nyerempet M

Genre : Angst and Romance

Warning : BL, Typo bertebaran, OOC, AU.

Maaf telah melucknutkan Sai! XD

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Sasuke kembali terbangun tepat pukul 9 pagi, saat itu Naruto baru saja selesai membersihkan diri dan menunggu Sasuke sadar dengan makanan rumah sakit di dekatnya.

Pemuda itu sempat menolak untuk makan tetapi Naruto tetap memaksanya, mereka pun sedikit cekcok hingga Sasuke memutuskan untuk memakan sarapannya walaupun sedikit. Naruto memaklumi hal itu karena saat sehat pun Sasuke memang sulit sekali diajak makan.

"Naruto… Aku bisa memanggilmu dengan nama itu kan?"

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ada apa? Apakah masih ada yang sakit?"

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu memandang Naruto lekat-lekat, "Bagaimana keadaan Sai? Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

Dia tahu cepat atau lambat Sasuke akan menanyakan hal itu, Naruto kembali menghela nafas lalu menceritakan keadaan Sai yang sebenarnya kepada Sasuke. Ia mengucapkannya dengan perlahan dan berjaga-jaga jika melihat gelagat aneh dari Sasuke.

Namun anehnya Sasuke tidak terlihat begitu terkejut, kepalanya hanya tertunduk lalu setetes air mata meluncur membasahi pipinya yang pucat.

"Sasuke…" Naruto mengusap air mata itu perlahan lalu meminta Sasuke untuk memandangnya, "Kau tidak terkejut?"

Bukan berarti Naruto mengharapkan Sasuke panik lalu menangis histeris mendengar berita itu, tetapi ini terlalu tenang. Apakah juga karena Sasuke sendiri sudah menyadarinya sama seperti yang dikatakan Shiakamaru?

"Walaupun aku sudah menyadarinya, tentu saja aku terkejut," Sasuke mengusap kedua matanya yang memerah, "Aku hanya tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa, apapun yang aku lakukan tidak artinya, Sai tidak akan sembuh dan akan meninggalkanku selamanya sama seperti Tou-san dan Kaa-san. Semuanya karena aku terlambat peduli padanya." air matanya pun tak bisa ia bendung lagi.

Kedua tangannya pun ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya, kedua matanya terpejam berusaha menahan air mata yang tak bisa lagi ia tahan. Sasuke pun menangis dalam sunyi. Terlihat sangat rapuh sekali

"A-Aku ingin melihat keadaannya, Aku ingin melihatnya Naruto…" Sasuke memandang Naruto penuh harap. Air matanya masih senantiasa membasahi kedua pipinya.

Naruto langsung saja menggelengkan kepalanya, "Keadaanmu masih belum pulih benar." Bagaimana jika luka jahit di kepala Sasuke kembali terbuka seperti tadi pagi? Naruto benar-benar tidak ingin mengambil resiko. Bukan hal itu saja yang membuat Naruto khawatir, kondisi psikis Sasuke bisa saja terganggu saat melihat keadaan Sai nantinya.

"Naruto…" Sasuke menyentuh kedua bahu Naruto dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar, "Aku mohon.." nadanya terdengar menyedihkan sekali tetapi Naruto tetap pada pendiriannya.

Lagi pula dokter belum mengizinkan orang lain untuk melihat keadaan Sai secara langsung. Kamar tempat Sai di rawat saja ditempatkan pada tempat yang khusus, hanya orang-orang penting seperti dirinya dan Shikamaru saja yang diperbolehkan memasuki tempat tersebut.

"Tidak bisa Sasuke, kau bisa mengunjunginya jika keadaan kalian berdua sudah membaik semua." Ujar Naruto mencoba memberi pengertian kepada Sasuke, ia sendiri juga tidak tega melihat Sasuke memandangnya penuh harap seperti itu, "Aku bahkan tidak tahu dimana Sai berada, orang dalam sudah menyembunyikannya di tempat yang aman." Ujarnya sedikit berbohong.

Sasuke melepaskan sentuhannya lalu kembali mengusap kedua matanya, wajahnya menunjukkan raut kecewa tetapi pemuda itu berusaha menyembunyikannya, "A-Aku mengerti, maaf sudah memaksamu." Ujarnya pasrah.

Melihat sang Uchiha menangis memang menyakitkan tetapi melihat pemuda itu berusaha tegar dalam menghadapi permasalahannya semakin membuatnya terlihat menyedihkan.

"Kalau keadaanmu sudah lebih baik aku janji akan membawamu kepada Sai, aku juga mencemaskan keadaannya," Naruto memandang Sasuke lalu mengusap surai hitam itu pelan lalu turun untuk mengusap kedua pipi Sasuke yang basah oleh air mata, "Sebelum mencemaskan orang lain lebih baik kau mencemaskan dirimu sendiri terlebih dahulu. Bukankah begitu?"

Kedua manik biru itu memandang dalam-dalam iris mata hitam yang juga tengah melihatnya, mereka berdua masih saling memandang hingga sebuah suara menyentakkan pikiran mereka dan sontak membuat mereka berdua saling memalingkan wajah.

"Ara.. ara… sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian berdua ya?" ucapan Sakura membuat rona di wajah mereka semakin kentara.

"Aku datang untuk memeriksa 'keadaan' Sasuke-kun, kau bisa duduk sedikit menjauh dari kami Aranvol-kun.."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya kaku lalu berjalan menuju sofa tempatnya tidur tadi malam, tak lama ia pun memukul kepalanya sendiri saat menyadari tingkahnya tadi saat bersama Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri semakin merasa salah tingkah, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa jantungnya berdegup tidak beraturan saat menatap sepasang mata biru milik Naruto.

'Astaga… Apa yang aku lakukan?' batin mereka bersama-sama.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Walaupun masih sedikit canggung, Naruto tetap merawat dan menjaga Sasuke mulai dari pagi hari hingga keesokan harinya. Apapun yang diinginkan Sasuke – Kecuali menemui Sai – pasti akan Naruto kabulkan. Naruto selalu beranggapan jika semakin baik ia merawat Sasuke maka balas budi atas nama Intelijen kepada Sasuke juga semakin besar. Lagi pula dirinya juga pernah kenal dengan Sasuke dan sudah menganggapnya seperti adik sendiri.

"Naruto."

"Hm?"

"Nanti malam aku tidak mau makan makanan rumah sakit lagi aku bosan." Ujar Sasuke seraya membayangkan makanan rumah sakit yang tidak ia inginkan itu.

"Lalu kau ingin apa?" Tanya Naruto kemudian, "Jangan yang aneh-aneh pokoknya." Lanjutnya cepat.

Sasuke terlihat sedang berfikir lalu tak lama kemudian ia memandang Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Aku mau makan sup tomat, boleh kan?"

"Sup tomat… Sepertinya sih boleh, baiklah aku akan membelikanmu sup, aku juga akan bilang kepada pihak rumah sakit untuk tidak mengantarkan makanan ke kamarmu," Naruto berdiri dari duduknya lalu merengangkan tubuhnya, "Aku akan pergi, kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa langsung menelponku atau berteriak saja, yang menjagamu di sini bukanlah aku saja." Karena beberapa anggota intel juga ikut berjaga-jaga dengan cara menyamar.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, manik hitamnya memandang Naruto yang berjalan keluar kamar hingga sepenuhnya menghilang dari pandangan. Tak lama kemudian ia menundukkan kepala seraya mencengkram selimutnya erat.

Ia tahu jika semua yang Naruto lakukan ini tak lain karena balas budi pihak intel kepada dirinya, ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu, bahkan ia tidak tahu mengapa perasaan aneh itu harus ia rasakan.

Sasuke pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu menidurkan dirinya, selimut putih itu pun ia gunakan untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Apapun yang terjadi ia tidak boleh memiliki perasaan itu.

" _Dengarkan aku atau aku akan terus membekapmu hingga kau kehabisan nafas.."_

" _Yang harus kau lakukan saat ini adalah menengkan dirimu."_

" _Kau pikir aku akan mengorbankan orang lain dengan senang hati demi kebahagiaanku? Apapun alasan yang kau berikan aku tetap tidak akan menyetujui keinginanmu itu!"_

Kalau dipikir-pikir, pertemuannya dengan Naruto masih cukup singkat, yang membuat mereka sedikit cepat akrab hanya karena mereka saling mengenal di masa lalu. Sasuke benar-benar tidak terlalu ingat dengan interaksi mereka di masa lalu, yang ia ingat hanyalah dirinya yang berbalas ejekan dengan Naruto hingga dalam tahap ia merasa sakit hati dengan ucapan Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto banyak menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sai dan Sasuke sendiri tidak begitu peduli lagi dengan kehadiran Naruto.

Akan tetapi… Apakah sesimpel itu?

Masa hanya gara-gara ejekan saja ia merasa sangat kesal dengan Naruto?

Ia bahkan tidak pernah memedulikan pendapat orang lain tentang dirinya? Kenapa juga mereka saling berdiam-diaman hanya karena ejekan?

Kenapa ingatannya terasa samar-samar seperti ini?

" _ **Aku mencintaimu."**_

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya saat perkataan itu tiba-tiba terlintas di dalam pikirannya.

Siapa yang mengucapkan perkataan itu?

" _ **Aku tidak bisa memandangmu sebagai kakakku lagi, aku mencintaimu Naruto-nii."**_

Naruto-nii? Pernyataan cinta itu untuk Naruto? Siapa yang mengucapkan perkataan itu?

" _ **Jangan bercanda Sasuke, kau tidak bisa mencintaiku dengan perasaanmu itu."**_

Mata Sasuke membelalak lebar. Jantungnya terasa berhenti saat ingatan di masa lalu itu perlahan-lahan mulai muncul kembali ke dalam pikirannya.

…yang menyatakan cinta kepada Naruto itu…. Dirinya?

" _ **Memangnya salah memiliki perasaan itu?"**_

" _ **Tidak, kau hanya masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti tentang cinta."**_

" _ **Hanya karena aku masih kecil, maka aku tidak boleh menyukaimu?"**_

" _ **Hahahaha baiklah-baiklah, kau boleh menyukaiku kok, aku juga menyukaimu, menyukai Sai juga dan menyukai Mikoto Ba-san yang senang sekali memberiku kue enaknya hahaha."**_

" _ **Bukan seperti itu maksudku!"**_

" _ **Sudahlah Suke, kita semua memang harus saling menyukai~ Aku senang bisa memiliki adik-adik lucu seperti kalian~"**_

Sasuke menyibak selimutnya saat ingatan itu tiba-tiba melintas di pikirannya, ia pun mendudukan dirinya seraya menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia menertawai dirinya sendiri yang benar-benar lupa dengan kenangan itu.

Dia menjauhi Naruto bukan karena ejekan saja tetapi juga karena…. Pernyataan cintanya ditolak.

'Jadi aku pernah menyukai Naruto?' batinnya penuh keheranan, tetapi bagaimana bisa ia lupa dengan perasaannya sendiri?

Berapa lama ia menyukai Naruto?

Apa kejadian yang ia alami selama ini membatnya lupa dengan perasaannya sendiri?

Sasuke menyentuh dadanya seraya tersenyum pedih.

Jadi karena perasaan inilah yang membuatnya enggan mengkhianati kepercayaan yang Naruto berikan kepadanya?

Perasaan inilah yang membuat hatinya tercubit saat Naruto mulai berbicara tentang Sai di hadapannya?

Perasaan inilah yang membuatnya berbunga-bunga saat Naruto memanjakan dirinya beberapa hari ini?

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Perasaan itu sudah lama ia lupakan dan harus ia lupakan lagi saat ini juga. Naruto telah menyukai Sai dan ia merasa Sai memang cocok dengan Naruto yang pengertian, ia tidak bisa menggunakan perasaannya di masa lalu untuk menghancurkan hubungan mereka di masa kini.

Ia tidak boleh menyukai Naruto.

Ia tidak boleh mencintai Naruto.

Ia harus melupakan perasaan itu sekali lagi.

Sang Uchiha kembali menutup kedua matanya seraya menidurkan tubuhnya kembali. Masalah yang ia hadapi saat ini sudah cukup membuatnya lelah dan setres, ia tidak ingin perasaan bernama cinta itu membuat permasalahannya semakin menjadi kacau.

"Sasuke! Aku sudah memesan sup tomat dan akan diantarkan ke sini sebentar lagi." Naruto tiba-tiba datang dan tanpa sadar telah merusak pendiriannya.

Sasuke memandang lekat-lekat lelaki yang pernah dicintainya – dan masih tetap ia cintai walaupun saat ini ia mengelaknya – itu, berpikir apakah Naruto masih mengingat pernyataan cintanya dahulu kala.

Ingin ia bertanya tetapi urung ia lakukan karena takut.

Takut Naruto kembali menolaknya.

Takut Naruto hanya menganggap ucapannya dahulu itu hanyalah gurauan.

..atau bahkan takut jika Naruto telah melupakannya sama seperti dirinya sebelum ini.

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat hatinya kembali tercubit.

"Kenapa malah bengong?"

Sasuke mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Terima kasih." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Tumben berkata terima kasih," sindir Naruto pelan. Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun melayangkan pandangan kesal.

"Kalau begitu aku tarik ucapanku tadi. Sudah sana pergi, kau pasti banyak pekerjaan kan? Kau ingin makan gaji buta dengan bermalas-malasan di sini ya?" ujarnya tak mau kalah, kini ia pun heran kenapa bisa-bisanya ia menyukai orang semenyebalkan ini? Hah, bahkan Sasuke tidak sadar jika dirinya sendiri tak kalah menyebalkan.

"Iehhhhhhh!" Naruto menghampiri Sasuke lalu menyentil dahinya, "Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu, tugasku ini memang menjagamu sampai kasus Danzo ini selesai!" ujarnya kemudian.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya singkat seraya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, tanpa bisa ia tahan segurat senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

Ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi untuk menghilangkan perasaan sukanya ini. Perasaan yang sudah ada bahkan sebelum permasalahan berat ini menimpa dirinya.

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Danzo memang berhasil melarikan diri tetapi kita berhasil menangkap salah satu tangan kanannya, saat ini dia berada di ruang interogasi bersama dengan anak buah Danzo yang lain. Beberapa personil kepolisian dan intelijen sudah diterjunkan untuk membuntuti Danzo dan melihat pergerakannya."

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti seraya membaca beberapa dokumen yang Gaara berikan kepadanya, walaupun tugas utamanya adalah melindungi Sasuke dan selalu berada di sisi Sasuke hingga kasus ini selesai tetapi ia tidak mungkin melupakan statusnya sebagai pemimpin dari tim penangkapan Danzo dari pihak Intelijen ini.

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakannya tetapi tindakan nekat yang Uchiha Sasuke lakukan membawa banyak keuntungan kepada kita, walaupun dengan ini Danzo menjadi lebih waspada kepada kita. Danzo adalah seorang pria gay yang selalu mengincar pemuda-pemuda berwajah menarik seperti dua Uchiha bersaudara, menjadikan Sasuke sebagai umpan benar-benar berhasil membuatnya goyah." Timpal Neji yang juga ikut menyampaikan informasi ini kepada Naruto di rumah sakit, mereka berbicara sepelan mungkin agar orang lain tidak bisa mendengar ucapan mereka.

"Sebentar lagi kita benar-benar akan menangkap Danzo dan membuatnya mempertanggungjawabkan semua perbuatan biadabnya!" seru Kiba kemudian.

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya, "Aku mengerti, maaf tidak bisa membantu banyak."

Kiba menepuk bahu Naruto lalu menunjuk seseorang yang tengah tertidur dengan pulas di atas ranjang rumah sakit, "Kakashi-san bilang jika ia tidak akan lagi menyodorkan Sasuke untuk memancing Danzo, karena itulah jaga Uchiha itu baik-baik, itulah tugasmu saat ini, personil polisi dan intel itu banyak jika kau lupa."

"Kiba benar," Gaara berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu, "Pastikan kau menjaganya hingga Danzo berhasil ditangkap. Salah satu anak buah Danzo berkata jika seseorang yang diincar Danzo sejak awal adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sai hanyalah pionnya, sayang sekali rencanannya sedikit berubah setelah Uchiha itu melukai sebelah matanya."

Wajah Naruto mengeras, tak menyangka jika pria brengsek itu bahkan melebihi kebrengsekannya sendiri. Apakah pria itu iblis yang menyamar menjadi manusia? Apa maksudnya itu? Menjadikan Sai alat untuk menangkap Sasuke? Sudah berapa lama lelaki itu mempermainkan mereka berdua?

Ketiga rekannya itu telah meninggalkan ruangan, Naruto memejamkan kedua mata seraya menghela nafas berat, mengetahui fakta ini membuat kebencian Naruto kepada Danzo menjadi lebih besar. Kedua matanya kembali terbuka saat merasakan gerakan aneh dari arah belakangnya.

Naruto tidak merasa terkejut, ia malah membiarkan sosok itu mendengarkan semua percakapannya dan sang rekan tadi, ia tahu jika sosok yang tengah tertidur itu hanya bersandiwara sedari tadi.

"Jangan pernah berpikir jika kau yang tertangkap oleh Danzo maka semua akan baik-baik saja, kau yang akan tertular virus itu dan Sai akan berada di posisimu saat ini, semua sama saja, tidak ada yang berubah." Ujarnya pelan, manik birunya melirik Sasuke yang terlihat tengah tertidur dengan pulas.

"….Aranvol-san…" kedua manik hitam yang sedari tadi bersembunyi itu perlahan mulai terbuka, manik hitam itu memandang kosong langit-langit di atasnya, "Tentu saja takdir di masa lalu akan sedikit berubah jika akulah yang berada di posisi Sai saat ini. Kau bisa selalu berada di dekat Sai tanpa takut identitasmu ketahuan, kau pasti akan sangat senang karena selalu berada di sisi Sai dan selalu melindunginya, mendukungnya, menjaganya selalu. Sai tidak harus berakhir menjadi orang gila sama sepertiku." Ujarnya pelan.

"Semua yang terjadi biarlah terjadi, kita sebagai manusia tidak akan bisa mengubah masa lalu yang telah kita lalui, yang bisa kita lakukan adalah mengubah masa depan. Danzo akan secepatnya kami tangkap lalu diadili, bahkan hukuman mati masih belum bisa menebus semua dosa yang sudah ia perbuat di dunia ini." Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke lalu mendudukan dirinya di sisi ranjang, "Hal yang membuatku senang jika berhubungan dengan kalian berdua adalah melihat kalian berdua sama-sama tertawa bahagia karena masalah ini telah selesai, aku benar-benar menantikan hal itu."

"Lucu sekali kau menyuruhku tertawa di saat kondisi Sai yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak mengetahuinya, aku bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya tertawa." Balas Sasuke sarkatis.

"Aku dengan senang hati akan mengajarimu tertawa," balas Naruto santai.

Sasuke mendengus seraya memutar bola matanya malas.

Setelah itu keheningan melingkupi mereka berdua, hanya ada suara detikan jam yang mengisi ruangan tempat Sasuke di rawat. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri.

"Sasuke,"

"Hm?"

"Shikamaru telah mengizinkanmu untuk bertemu dengan Sai, hanya hari ini saja, keadaanmu sudah membaik kan?"

Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu lekas menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menyingkap selimut yang menutupi badannya, ia pun mendudukan dirinya seraya memandang Naruto, "Aku benar-benar sudah baik, kenapa menemui saudaraku sendiri saja butuh izin orang lain? Menyebalkan sekali."

Sang Uzumaki terkikik kecil seraya membantu Sasuke turun dari ranjangnya, "Turuti saja dan jangan protes, bisa-bisa Shikamaru melarangmu lagi." Ia pun merapikan rambut Sasuke juga pakaiannya, "Apa kau bisa jalan? Aku bisa menggendongmu kalau kau mau."

"Tentu saja aku bisa jalan, kakiku sama sekali tidak terluka jika kau lupa." Sasuke pun berdiri dengan tegap lalu memandang tajam Naruto, "Ayo kita pergi."

"Dasar tidak sabaran, lihat kau bahkan lupa memakai sandal rumah sakit, dimana terakhir kali kau memakainya?" Naruto pun melihat lantai di dekat mereka, mencari keberadaan sandal yang biasa Sasuke pakai di dalam ruangan ini.

"Aku lupa," jawab Sasuke pendek, lagian ia juga malas memakai sandal di dalam ruangan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau lupa…" Naruto menoleh ke sana kemari mencari keberadaan sandal rumah sakit milik Sasuke, ia pun memandang lega sandal yang ternyata berada di dekat kamar mandi, Naruto berjalan mengambil sandal itu lalu menaruhnya di dekat kaki Sasuke, "Cepat pakai!"

Sasuke memakainya dengan malas-malasan lalu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu, "Ayo Naruto, aku sudah tidak sabar lagi."

"Iya… Iya…"

Naruto pun berjalan bersampingan dengan Sasuke, memberi petunjuk keberadaan kamar Sai yang tersembunyi dari pada kamar pasien yang lain. Sasuke pun tanpa sadar mencuri pandang lelaki yang berdiri di sampingnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

Naruto memang semakin keren dari terakhir kali ia mengingatnya.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, bagaimana bisa dirinya di masa lalu dengan gamblangnya menyatakan cinta kepada Naruto? Kenapa dia bisa seberani itu? Apakah ada ingatan lain yang masih belum ia ingat sepenuhnya?

"Apa menemui Sai membuatmu sesenang ini?" Naruto pun memergoki Sasuke yang tengah memandang dirinya, Sasuke sendiri pun langsung saja memalingkan wajahnya.

Perasaan cinta memang benar-benar membuatnya keluar dari karakter aslinya. Entah itu akan berdampak baik atau buruk untuk kedepannya.

Mereka pun sampai di dalam ruangan tempat Sai di rawat, saat Sasuke memasuki ruangan itu betapa herannya ia melihat ada sebuah ruangan lagi yang membatasi dirinya untuk bertemu dengan Sai, ia hanya bisa melihat saudara kembarnya itu berbaring dengan berbagai alat kedokteran yang terpasang di tubuhnya melalui kaca transparan.

"Kau hanya bisa melihatnya dari sini, aku bahkan belum pernah memasuki ruangan itu, hanya dokter lah yang diizinkann." Ujar Shikamaru yang melihat raut kesal dari wajah Sasuke.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Sasuke kemudian, ia memutuskan untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah ini dan itu cukup membuat Shikamaru menghela nafas lega.

Shikamaru memandang Sai dari balik kaca, "Masih tidak sadarkan diri, narkoba benar-benar sukses membuatnya menjadi 'putri tidur', pihak rumah sakit masih berusaha untuk menetralkan dampak itu juga menghambat perkembangan AIDS yang berkembang di tubuhnya."

Sasuke menundukan kepalanya, kepalanya tiba-tiba kembali merasa sakit, bukan karena lukanya yang kembali terbuka tetapi karena kondisi sang saudara yang jauh dari kata baik. Sasuke bisa merasakannya, merasakan betapa menderitanya Sai karena berbagai macam penyakit yang bersarang di tubuhnya, rasanya sakit sekali hingga membuatnya memejamkan mata sejenak.

"Kita kembali ke kamar," suara tegas itu membuatnya tersentak, ia memandang Naruto yang mulai mendekatinya seraya menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit terkejut," ujarnya cepat.

Bukan itu saja yang membuat Naruto khawatir. Kejiwaan Sasuke juga harus ditangani, Sakura berkali-kali berkata kepadanya untuk segera menenangkan Sasuke jika lelaki itu mulia menunjukan gelagat aneh.

"Kau sudah melihat keadaan Sai bukan? Kalau begitu segera kembali ke kamarmu, sebentar lagi dokter yang menangani Sai akan datang." Ujar Shikamaru tiba-tiba. Lelaki itu juga mulai menyadari gelagat yang Sasuke perlihatkan tadi walaupun hanya sebentar.

"Hah? Kau menyuruhku pergi setelah berhari-hari aku tidak bertemu dengan Sai?" Sasuke memandang Shikamaru tak percaya, memangnya kenapa kalau dokter akan datang dan memeriksa Sai? Dia saudaranya kan? Tidak masalah kan kalau dia mengetahui keadaan Sai yang terbaru?

"Beberapa penyidik dari kepolisian juga akan datang, ruangan akan di sterilkan mulai saat ini," jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Kau-" Sasuke memandang lengan kanannya yang dicekal oleh Naruto, "Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak apa-apa!"

"Aku tahu!" Naruto memandang Sasuke serius, mau tidak mau ia harus memaksa Sasuke untuk keluar dari ruangan ini dan membiarkan Sasuke menenangkan dirinya dengan menjauhi Sai, ia berterima kasih kepada Shikamaru yang juga ikut adil dalam 'pengusiran' Sasuke dari ruangan ini, "Tetapi kau dengar sendiri apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru bukan? Aku juga tidak boleh berada di sini! Kau tahu jika aku mencintai Sai kan? Kau tahu itu kan?"

Sasuke masih tetap menggelengkan kepalanya, pandangannya nanar menatap Naruto yang semakin memaksanya, "Apa salahnya aku melihat! Untuk apa kalian menyembunyikan keadaan Sai kepadaku?! Aku juga mencintai Sai! Dia adalah saudara-"

"Uchiha Sasuke!" suara berat Naruto mendadak menghentikan ucapannya, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya seraya menggingit bibirnya, merasa jika apapun yang dikatakannya tidak akan pernah mengubah keputusan Naruto.

"Kita pergi. Besok kita akan kembali lagi ke sini dan aku biarkan kau di sini hingga kau puas, mengerti?" ujar Naruto serius, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menggunakan nada tinggi untuk menangani Sasuke yang seperti ini, tetapi ada kalanya ia harus melakukan ini agar Sasuke mau mendengarkan ucapannya.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke lembut lalu membawanya keluar dari ruangan ini. Sasuke mau tak mau memilih untuk menurut dan membiarkan dirinya di bawa keluar dari ruangan Sai, manik hitamnya masih betah memandang Sai hingga sepenuhnya lepas dari pandangannya.

Di luar sana mereka berdua masih saling terdiam. Naruto yang sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah membentak Sasuke dan sang Uchiha sendiri yang masih belum sepenuhnya rela meninggalkan ruangan tempat Sai di rawat..

…dan juga karena perkataan Naruto tadi.

Suasana di antara mereka mendadak sangat kaku, tidak ada yang berani mengangkat suara terlebih dahulu hingga mereka berdua berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar milik Sasuke.

Naruto menghela nafasnya lalu berbalik memandang Sasuke yang balas memandangnya dengan tatapan datar, "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Sasuke memandang Naruto sejenak sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak masalah, aku tidak peduli." Ujarnya pelan.

"Ah…" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya seraya tertawa kaku, "Aku benar-benar tidak ingin bersikap serius karena itu bukanlah sifatku yang sebenarnya. Ah, kau pasti bosan jika terus menerus di dalam kamar, bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan sebentar? Di dekat rumah sakit ini ada sebuah taman, mungkin saja pikiranmu bisa tenang dengan melihat dunia luar." Sasuke butuh 'ditenangkan' bukan? Ia pikir dengan membawanya jalan-jalan bisa membuat pikiran Sasuke sedikit lebih rileks.

Eh…?

Perasaan jengkel yang Sasuke rasakan tadi mendadak hilang.

Hah? Naruto mengajaknya jalan-jalan?

Kenapa ajakan itu membuat hatinya berdegup tidak karuan? Mereka sudah biasa jalan-jalan sebelum ini kan?

"Sasuke? Kau mau kan?" Naruto memandang langsung ke dalam mata Sasuke yang memandang kosong dirinya.

Dalam hati Sasuke kembali menertawai dirinya sendiri, menertawai dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya merasa senang ditengah suasana hatinya yang sedang tidak bersahabat. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus menampilkan ekspresi apa saat ini.

'Kenapa aku bisa-bisanya menyukai orang seperti ini?' batinnya selalu bertanya-tanya.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

MAAF UPDATENYA LAMAAAA! T_T

Chapter yang keempat ini memang sengaja nggak dibikin tegang-tegang kayak chapter sebelumnya, lumayan juga buat ngisi moment NaruSasu yang seupil di chapter-chapter sebelumnya hehehehe

Reviewnya yaaa~ Terima kasih untuk kalian semuaaa~

BIG THANKS buat kalian yang sudah membaca lalu meluangkan waktu untuk mereview fanfic ini. Maaf belum aku bales satu-satu yaaa, bener-bener sibuk nih /soksibukk


End file.
